


The Sibling Code

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brothers HC, Gen, Human AU???????, I don't know, Logan and Dr. Pecani are Brothers, Remy and Virgil are Brothers, Sanders Sides - Character - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, chapters will be added, hELP., how the heckety heck do you tag?????, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 25,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: So i got this HC where Dr. Emile Pecani and Logan are brothers, this hc quickly grew to have Virgil and Sleep/Remy as brothers as well...this story is just some shenanigans from prompts and shitposts i made and received on my Sanders Sides Side Blog@5am-the-foxing-hourthat i decided to post here.(more of these shenanigans can be found there under the 'Brothers HC' tag)





	1. Shitposts (Updates now and again)

**Author's Note:**

> All from shitposts for short stories... i might do something longer for this, but idk

**Shitposts**

* * *

 

 **Logan:**  I would like to Introduce my older brother-

 **Emile:**  Hello! I'm Dr. Emile Pecani! It's so nice to finally meet you all!

 **Patton:**  Hi! *waves*

 **Roman:**  Wait... THIS is your brother?! *gestures to Emile* I thought he would be more like- boring...

 **Virgil:**  ...

 **Emile:**  Oh! i didn't see you there Virgil. Do you how do?

 **Virgil:**  ....external crisis.....

 

* * *

 

 **Remy/Sleep *grabs Virgi*:**  COME ON BABY BRO TIME TO PARTY! *runs off*

 **Virgil:**  *ScREaMS* PUT ME DOOOOOOOOOWN!

 **Emile [to Logan]:**  Can we do that? PLEASE?

 **Logan:**  In all the names of Knowledge, NO!

 

* * *

 

 **Virgil:**  one time my brother [Remy/Sleep] turned around with big ass eyes and said to me "You know what's so weird? we've never formally introduced ourselves to each other"

 **Logan *awkward pat on the back*:**  There there

 **Virgil:**  LIKE WHAT DO I SAY TO THAT?!

 

* * *

 

 **Emile:**  So Oxygen went on a date with potassium today... it went ok

 **Logan:**  I thought oxygen was dating magnesium... omg

 **Emile:**  Actually oxygen first asked nitrogen out, but nitrogen was all like “NO”

 **Logan:**  Wait wasn’t oxygen in a double bond with the hydrogen twins?

 **Remy/Sleep:**  Looks like someone’s a HO

 **Emile:**  NaBrO

 **Virgil:**  I’m done with all of you

 

* * *

 

*Someone talking shit about Remy*

 **Virgil:**  I'm gonna fight you! *Held back by Remy's grip on his hood*

 **Remy:**  Now now

*someone talking shit about Virgil*

 **Remy *Pushes up jacket sleeves and removes sunglasses*:** Who wants to befriend THESE FISTS!

 **Virgil *desperately trying to hold Remy back*:**  S t o p!

-

*Someone talking shit about Logan*

 **Emile *friendly smile, murder in eyes*:**  I beg your pardon.

 **Logan:**  Oh brother...

*Someone talking shit about Emile*

 **Logan:**  FALSEHOOD! First of all HOW DARE YOU! SECOND OF ALL-

 **Emile *gently places hands on Logan's shoulders and leads him away*:**  Come now Kiddo.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Roman:**  Sooooo Remy~ any good blackmail on Virgil?

 **Patton:**  Roman!

 **Remy *smirks*:**  Oh gurl! there are loads, but revealing all of them to you would give you to much power, so nah.

 **Roman:**  What about Logan, Emile?!

 **Patton:**  Roman stop!

 **Emile:**  Oh! hmm... there was that one time when we were visiting out grandparents further north during new year and there was snow deep enough to reach the edge of their porch. Logan was little, mom had just dressed him in the winter gear and i think she got back inside to get something, when she came back out Logan was gone, but she found him later in the snow upside down. I found the two of them later, mom dying from laughter as she tried to sooth him.

 **Patton:**  aaaaaw, that's adorable

 **Roman:**  That was a disappointment, i can't use that against him!

 **Emile:**  If you think i'm gonna reveal any good blackmail to you then you are highly mistaken Roman.

 **Roman:**  *pouts*

 

* * *

 

 **Remy:**  Virgil got in a fight?!  
****

**Remy *running still wearing work clothes*:**  Virgil! Virgil!  
****

**Remy *grabs Virgil's shoulders*:**  Did you win or lose?

 

* * *

 

*Thomas to Remy and kid Virgil*

 **Thomas:**  Story time!

 **Thomas:**  The lad decided to do the honorable thing and share his treat with his brother.

 **Virgil:**  *Shoves ice cream onto Remy's face*

 **Remy:**  *startled gasp*

 

* * *

  

 **Thomas:**  Story time!

 **Thomas:**  Remy knew exactly what to do to embarrass his baby brother.

 **Remy:**  *smirks and sends a glance at Virgil before starting to dance* Gurl I Sure do~

 **Virgil *sees Remy dance*:**  Ah! *slams hands over face*

 

* * *

 

 **Emile *singing*:**  With a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down *empties spoon of sugar into Logan's food*  
****

**Logan:**  No, I am still going to eat this.

 

* * *

 

*Virgil's phone rings at 5 am*

 **Virgil *newly awake*:**  hmm..? who is it?

 **Remy *on the other end*:**  Hi... baby brooo

 **Virgil *instantly awake*:**  What did you do now?

 **Remy:**  So... I'm lost...

 **Virgil:**  We've lived in this city our whole LIFE! HOW THE F DID YOU GET LOST?!

 **Remy:**  I have no idea... help?

 **Virgil:**  Ugh FINE! But you owe me big time for this

 **Remy:**  Love you.

 **Virgil:**  Shut up.

 

* * *

 

 **Thomas:**  Disney pranks with friends

 **Kid Virgil:**  *sleeping*

 **Thomas *lifts him up from the bed*:**  Sanctuary! Sanctuary!

 **Kid Virgil:**  I hate you so much!

 **Remy:**  *dies from laughter behind the phone*

 

* * *

 

 **Virgil:**  Can't you go any faster? *Pushes Remy forward*

 **Remy:**  Oh no! Gravity is increasing on me! *dramatically begins to fall*

 **Virgil:**  No, it's not!

 **Remy:**  Is too, gurl, the same thing happened like yesterday! *lying on top of Virgil on the floor*

 **Virgil:**  You rotten brother! your butt is crushing me!

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Logical explanation is not that obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is one of Dr. Picani's patients and somehow doesn't put together that he and Logan are brothers until he runs into Logan in the waiting room and asks what he's doing there

 “Remember Virgil, i’m not expecting you to get better over night, that is drastically saying impossible, but like Steven’s father in Steven Universe used to say ‘if every pork chop were perfect we wouldn’t have hot-dogs’” Dr. Pecani said with a warm smile, almost able to rival Pattons, Virgil thought. the therapist sent a glance to the clock before looking back to the younger boy who was fiddling with the hem of his hoodie.

  “Seems like our time is up for today.” Virgil looked back up before looking to the clock and sighed. “Does this same time work for you next week?”

  “Ah… uh… I think so…”

  “Excellent.” Dr. Pecani smiled before he started to gather his things, Virgil rose from the sofa and gave the therapist a timid good bye before exiting the room to enter the corridor that lead to the waiting room, he picked up his phone about to sent a text to Remy to come and pick him up, but he stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on Logan sitting in the almost empty waiting room, reading a thick book, the backpack that he had his teacher stuff in rested against the sofa and his leg, it was clear he had just arrived after work.

  “Logan?” the teacher jerked before looking up

  “Oh, Virgil, salutations.” Logan said with a nod and was about to return his attention to the book when Virgil spoke again.

  “What are  _you_  doing here? Do you also see a therapist?”

  “No, I am here to simply get my brother.”

  “Wait… brother?”  _But i am the last one of the patiens on these days_  Virgil thought in confusion, completely missing the sound of a door closing and steps getting closer until a voice spoke up behind him.

  “Oh! Logan! Do you how do?” Virgil almost screamed in surprise as he stumbled forward before turning around to give Dr. Pecani a startled look. “Oh, sorry Virgil, I did not mean to frighten you.”

  “I’m fine brother, but we are now approximately five minutes behind schedule.”

Wait what?

  “We are?!” Dr. Pecani looked at his wristwatch only to give Logan a sheepish grin. “Sorry ‘bout that, Kiddo.”

  “Please stop calling me that.” Logan groaned “I’m only 4 years younger than you”

  “What…” Virgil could feel his entire world view imploding.

  “Virgil?”

Virgil wasn’t sure wich one of the, now when he looked very smilar, brothers it was that asked him, How hadn’t he realised it sooner?!

  “Virgil, are you okay?”

  “Please breathe, Virgil.” Virgil took a shaky breath before he with a cry said what was currently were running thru his head a mile a minute

  “You two are BROTHERS?!” Virgil felt a startled laugh break from his throat.

  “Wait… you didn’t know?” Logan asked

  “I thought i was pretty obvious…” Dr. Pecani said with the face of a confused puppy.

  “I am currently having a external crisis.” Virgil groaned.


	3. Word Association Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meant to send this like 2 hours ago!!! So sorry! Ok, so how about an inside joke or habit for one of the sibling pairs that's just weird to everyone else? Like, my sister and I have a strange thing (a product of the classic poke-the-sibling game and countless hours spent trapped in a car together) where she'd put out her hand and I'd try to grab it and she'd pull it away. We're both over 20 now, but sometimes it still happens and if we're with someone they go 'wtf???' Does this help at all? -π

**Emile and Logan** :

_They can start word association games mid coverstation and then continue like nothing happened, confusing anyone nearby._

  “But Logan, who says there can’t be gems like the ones in Steven Universe out in space?!” Emile said throwing his arms out eyes sparkling

  “Gems can not be sentient, Emile, it is not possible.” Logan groaned.

  “But space is so big so there might happen! there might be a planet like that!” Emile said, Logan rubbed at the brim of his nose under his glasses

  “Hey?” Patton called from the kitchen in the house where all of them had gathered for the weekly “family dinner” as Patton named it. “If you put any more pressure on this topic both of you will make it shine like a diamond.” Logan groaned loudly, a snort was heard from Emile and Virgil who helped Patton with the food in the kitchen.

  “Oh Quartz…” Emile mumbled before he smiled, eyes sparkling “Rose!” he shouted pointing at Logan who blinked startled.

  “Tulips” he said without thinking

  “Sunflower” Emile continued

  “Snowdrops”

  “Water Lillies” Roman and Remy looked up from their video game to stare at the two tie clad brothers.

  “Lotus- WAIT THIS IS NO TIME FOR WORD ASSOCIATION GAMES!” Logan barked.

  “Anyway, who says there can’t be a planet with sentient gems.” Emile continued starting the debate again.

  “What the hell just happened?” Virgil asked in a hushed tone as he stared at the two brothers who were once again in the debate about space and sentient gems.

  “I have no idea kiddo..” Patton mumbled in awe, not mentioning Virgil’s language.

 

 


	4. Big brother gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy and Dr. Picani are having coffee together and end up talking about how strange their little brothers can be but how much they still love them

Remy was sipping at the straw of his Hazelnut mocha, siting at one of the many tables, he looked up when Emile moved over to him and put his his smoothie with cream and sprinkles on the table.

  “So Remy, do you how do?” Emile asked as he sat down with a warm smile.

  “Ehhhh, it’s okay, Virgil is driving me crazy tho.”

  “Oh? howe come?” Emile asked taking a sip of his smoothie

  “Are you gonna go all therapist on me?”

  “I’l try not to…” Emile said with a sheepish grin as he had a small creem moustache on his upper lip.

  “Well, i love him to death, but he can be so annoying at times. like having a younger brother is so weird, one minute you want to strangle them, and the next both of you are singing dramatic duets togheter.”

  “Me and Logan don’t have that kind of relationship.”

  “Wait what? you don’t? I thought it was global sibling code.”

  “No no, me and Logan mostly jsut end up in deep debates about diffrent things or sudden word assosiation games or we don’t speak for a week.”

Remy blinked before he smirked and leaned forward.

  “Any good blackmail?”

  “Well… there was that time Logan emptied an entire jar of crofers over himsefl when he was like 5… he cried the whole time mom cleaned him up, crying he wanted to be a crofter.” Emile said with a thoughtfull face, Remy snorted trying not to laugh.

  “Why do i not find that surprising.”

  “What about Virgil?”

  “OH! Gurl there is A LOT. when he was little he was bathing and i was home alone, when i went to chek on hi he had turned the entire bathroom into a foam room, story short, i didn’t leave him alone in the bathtub in 8 years.”

  “Aww that’s adorable.”

  “Another time when he was 11 he scared me half to death by screaming, when i foudn him he was lying on the floor in the kitchen hugging a bag of potato chips, and i was like ‘dude what’s wrong’ and Virgil shouted ‘THEY’RE STALE. WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME? I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS!’” Remy said with a chucle “He has always been dramatic” Emile snorted

  “Both of you are quite dramatic.” he chuckled.

  “Yes, yes we are.” Remy said with a shit eating smirk

 

 


	5. Baby bro prankster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Remy just randomly puts Virgil into a headlock (and, say, gives him a noogy) and Virgil, idk, gets out by licking his hand or something? Or, like, Logan and Emile play word association constantly, and they could be in the middle of a different conversation and one will randomly say a word and the other will immediately catch on.... -π

Roman stopped dead in his tracks at the door to the Kitchen, Patton stood stirring pancake batter in a bowl, Logan was working on a sudoku while Emile worked on a crosswords Roman mad for him with scientific terms but also cartoon questions, Deceit was currently sitting head half submerged in his bowl of cereal. but that wasn’t what made Roman halt, it was the smirk on Virgil’s lips as the youngest of them all tried to hide it behind a mug of decaf coffee sending glances to the stairs as he sat on the counter.

  “Okay, what did you do?” Roman asked, Virgil sent him a look and smirked a bit bigger.

  “Nooothing.”

A loud inhuman screech suddenly shook the entire house, Causing Patton to almost drop the bowl, Logan jerked and the number four he wrote got deformed as he jerked his arm forward causing the end of his pen to snap. Emile jolted giving away a yelp. Deceit bolted into a sittning position, milk and cereal sent flying from his face.

  “I’M AWAKE!” he shouted before he slumped in the chair right back to being half asleep. Roman saw how Virgil’s grin grew even bigger.

loud hurried steps rushed above before there was the fast steps down half the stairs.

  “VIRGIL! YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Remy shouted from the stairs, hair wild, sunglasses and jacket gone only standing in his t-shirt and boxers, but it was the cat whiskers and black cat nose drawn on his face that stood out the most. Roman couldn't help but snorting.

  “Whaaaaat? you’re like a cat anyway i don’t see wha tthe problem is~” Virgil said with a smirk, putting the now empty mug down. Remy growled before he lunged at his baby brother, Virgil had expected it and jumped out of the way. the chase was on.

  “Kiddos! PLEASE!” Patton cried from the kitchen as Virgil was avoiing Remy’s attacks while laughing.

  “CAUGHT YOU!” Remy called i victory, having caught Virgil in a headlock and rubbing his knukle against the top of Virgil’s head.

  “Let me go!” Virgil groaned as he struggled.

  “No way in Starbucks am i letting you go.” Remy said nudging Virgil’s head again.

Virgil growled, okay last resort.  
Virgil licked Remy’s arm.

Remy stiffened before he gave away a loud disgsted noise and let go of Virgil.

  “OH MY GOD! THAT IS DISGUSTING! I THOUGHT YOU GREW OUT OF THAT!” Remy barked rubbing his hand against the spot Virgil licked before he slapped his hand in Virgil’s face to rubb it in.

It didn’t take long before the two brothrs fight turned into a tickle war.

Patton sighed but he was smiling.

  “Kids these days.”

 

 


	6. A attack hug of a meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about Roman or Patton meeting one of the older siblings for the first time? Like, someone ambushes Virgil and Patton freaks until it turns out it's Remy. Or Roman and Remy are in a play together (idk, Remy strikes me as an actor) and Virge shows up and Ro teases him and Virge is like 'im here for my brother??' Or Ro and Emile get into a big Steven Universe debate and then Logan shows up and Ro goes '???', or Emile and Patton volunteer at the same kids place and Logan shows up somehow?? -π

Patton, Logan, Roman and Virgil were all walking along the street after having watched one of Romans plays, it was late, but not late enough for the sun to have gone down yet, leaving the sky in a pale blue yellowish light. 

Roman was in a dramatic explanation about something that had happened behind the stage during an act he wasn’t participating in, with several wild arm motions and silly voices. 

  “… and then Bobby grandiosely lunged forward saving the prop vase from shattering, i tell you, it was the most epic thing i had ever seen- well not as epic as me but anyway-” a loud shout cut him of and Virgil’s eyes widened as he caught sight the person on the other side of the street who was pointing at them, getting weird looks by those who were nearby, and he felt all blood drain from his face. 

  “ _Oh shit_   _that’s my idiot_ ”was the only thing Virgil had time to think, before the person, still screaming, rushed towards them, across the street, jumping and rolling over cars, causing several to honk and the screech of rubber against the road. The Person was still running towards them. and with a war cry lunged at Virgil, both crashed into the bushes beside the road, Patton gave away a startled cry or fright and Roman quickly got into fight mode, Logan just stared, trying to process what he was watching.

  “Virgil!?” Patton cried but it was droned out by Virgil suddenly shouting.

  “WHY YOU  **SON OF A BISTING!**  DON’T YOU HAVE ANY SELF-PRESERVATION!? WHO RUNS ACROSS A TRAFFICKED ROAD JUST TO TACKLE HUG SOMEONE!” Virgil shot up from the bush holding the person by the collar of their leather jacket, shaking them.

  “But I wanted to give my gurl a hug!” the person wined

  “DON’T RUN ACROSS TRAFFICKED STREETS!” Virgil  shouted before he let go of the person, who yelped and crashed onto the ground again. Virgil pulled his hood over his head and groaned loudly “You’re gonna be the death of me i swear!”

  “Uh… Virgil… who is that?” Roman asked trying to get a better look on the now clearly older man. Virgil halted before turning to face the other three. Logan looked like a gigantic question mark, Patton looked like he was about to cry and Roman was just as confused as Logan.

  “Oh… uh…” Virgil sent a look to the person, who was now getting back to their feet, brushing dirt and leaves from their clothes, wild brown hair and a pair of sunglasses now resting a bit lopsided on their face.

  “’Sup gurl’s i am Remy, Virgil’s older brother!”the person said pulling Virgil into one arm hug causing the younger to grunt.

  “WHAT?!” Roman barked out, Patton stared in awe while Logan blinked,

  “Oh wait, you’re one of Emile’s friends, i remember you now.” Logan stated, getting three pair of eyes staring at him. Remy chuckled.

  “Hows the dork doing?”

  “He’s wasting several waking hours watching cartoons.”


	7. A attack hug of a meeting (Angsty ending with whump and a tad of fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen, you don't know how much i love the brothers au bc i can't put it into words (this fact is slowly killing me) but you did a thing about remy crossing the street to hug virgil a while back. I can't help but think about all the things that could've gone wrong then and it's such potent angst I'm afraid of talking about it. Just... Consider it. Consider what it could do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another end to Chapter 6

 “ _Oh shit_   _that’s my idiot_ ”was the only thing Virgil had time to think, before the person, still screaming, rushed towards them, across the street.

The sound of a horn blaring and the screech of tires against the asphalt trying to avoid the unavoidable, would leave scars forever on both brothers…

Virgil was aware of one moment seeing his brother running towards him with a big grin and the next the side of a taxi coming to a sudden screeching halt.

His ears were ringing, his lungs burning and he felt as if someone had emptied an entire bucked of ice-water over him.

  “. _..il?_ ”

  “ _Vir-_ ”

  “ _Virgil?!_ ”

  “ _ **VIRGIL!**_ ”

*S L A P*

He flinched as he was slapped back into awareness. Roman stood before him one hand holding his shoulder the other in the air, already turning red, Logan was on the phone further away rapidly delivering information. Patton was close, but not close enough to be smothering.

  “Wha-?!” Virgil gasped blinking as he stiffly moved his hand to his burning cheek. “Did you just slap me?!”

  “I panicked!” Roman cried before he shook his head. “Enough about  _me_ , are You okay?”

  “Okay? I-” Virgil’s attention returned to Logan who moved back over to them. 

  “The ambulance will be here in a couple of minutes.”

Virgil then remember what just happened and he showed past Roman to hurry towards the street, where the traffic had already been stopped.

  “Oh God-  ** _REMY_**!” Virgil shouted as he ran, Roman gave away a startled call and soon all of them hurried after the youngest of their friend group.

Roman managed to catch Virgil before ehe also ran out in the still trafficked side of the street.

  “Panic-at-the-everywhere, STOP!” Roman cried holding around Virgil’s waist to keep him still, Virgil struggled.

  “Let me  _go_ \- I need to-!”

  “Virgil, calm down.” Logan said

  “DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!” Virgil shouted “I JUST SAW MY  ** _BROTHER_**  GET HIT BY A FRICKING  _CAR_!” Virgil’s whole body slumped after that, as tears began to fall down his cheeks, turning black from the smudged eye shadow.

  “Your-” Patton said voice cracking

  “Brother?” Roman asked almost letting Virgil go in surprise

  “Wait… he’s one of Emile’s friends right?” Virgil gave away a stiff nod.

After the Police and Ambulance arrived Time got a bit muddled, and the only constant Virgil was able to notice was Patton, Roman and Logan being within his field of sight or holding his hand or a hand on his shoulder, now and again he saw Logan talk on the phone, but voices and sounds were muddled as if he was under water.

He didn’t notice how Emile came hurrying towards them, Patton and Roman were trying their best to comfort Virgil, but he semed to have gone numb.

  “Any updates?” Emile asked, looking at Logan.

  “No… Remy’s in surgery right now, he’s been for the last 2 hours.” Emile cast a look to Virgil.

  “How’s he doing?”

  “He witnessed it happen..” Emile gave away a sharp inhale thru his teeth.

  “That’s all types of bad..” Emile then seemed to realise what Virgil’s numbness to his surroundings were and stiffened “Why haven’t them giving him against the shock?!” Emile asked before he held up a hand “I’ll be right back.”

When Emile returned he had a shock-blanket in his hands and quickly threw it over Virgil.

  “Patton, i want you to talk to him, no matter what, just to help him stay grounded.” Patton nodded earning a tired but thankful smile from Emile.

 

*

 

It took one more hour until the doctor came. Logan and Emile were quick to give them their attention. Patton looked up eyes teary, while Roman did his best to put on a brave face. Virgil were still staring at nothing, eyes stuck to the floor.

  “How is he?” Logan asked

  “He’s stable, a punctured lung, five cracked and two broken ribs, a concussion, a leg arm and a fracture to his back and hip.”

  “Anything that will leave any lasting complication?” Emile asked

  “No, if he rests and takes care of himself he will make a full recovery in no time.”

a sigh of relief left all of them. Patton turned to face Virgil again.

  “Hey, you heard that Virge, Remy’s gonna be fine.” Patton’s smile fell slightly when Virgil barely reacted, any other way than to blink.

  “Any chance we can see him?” Roman asked. The Doctor nodded and lead the way.

The moment Virgil caught sight of Remy he left Patton’s side to quickly take his brothers hand and start to cry again. Remy was covered in bandages, shadows hung under his eyes like two big bruises and scrapes and cuts was all over his skin that was visibel . but he was breathing.

Virgil collapsed into the chair next to the bed and curled up, but never letting go of Remy’s hand

  “Not the best first meeting… but a memorable one…” Roman whispered earning a glare from both Logan and Emile and a disappointed look from Patton.

 

*

 

Remy groaned as he returned to awareness, he felt like he was floating on clouds, and his head was muddled. he blinked his eyes open, sunlight fell in thru the small gap between the binds and the wall before the window, casting the room in a dim but comfortable glow. Remy turned his head slightly catching sight of a mess of brown hair lying slumped over his arm.

wait he knew that mess of a bird-nest.

Remy lifted his hand, hissing in pain when his muscles growled at him. but he let his hand land on Virgil’s head and started to brush thru his hair, Virgil gave away a noise smilar to a cat before he opened his eyes and blinked up at Remy.

  “Hey…” Remy croaked out. Virgil jerked into a sitting position mouth opening and expression clear that he was about to start shouting, but he closed his mouth again as tears welled up in his eyes

  “…That was a really stupid thing you did…” he said in the end, voice thick with emotions, “Why did you just run across the road, you stupid idiot.”

  “I would hug you right now, but i don’t really want to move.” Remy said giving away a chuckle that turned to a groan of pain “What happened?”

  “You’re stupid ass got hit by a car. we’re in the hospital.”

  “Oh.”

  “’Oh’ he says, ‘Oh’ he says?! Oh my god!” Virgil threw his arms in the air getting up from the chair “I am this close to strangling you right now!” Virgil said turning to face Remy again.

  “You’re fingers are touching…” Remy said feeling dread grow in his stomach.

  “ _Y e s._ ” Virgil growled “When you’re out of here i’m not letting you out of the house.” Remy gasped in mock horror

  “Gurl, You wouldn’t dare!”

  “I so would! and no Starbucks either.”

  “ _BETRAYAL!_ ” Remy cried.

Their banter was cut short when a nurse opened the door to check on them and soon Remy found himself surrounded by a few nurses and the doctor, his eyes landed on Virgil before his younger brother left the room to hunt down some coffee, Virgil made an ‘I’m watching you’ motion with his eyes only causing Remy to gulp.

Virgil was mad.

and a mad Virgil was not a fun Virgil to be around.  
He had learned that the  _hard_  way


	8. A attack hug of a meeting (No. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. Bloody hell! That... That... You, I.. What? You're meeeeaaan. And brilliant and wonderful and... Shit. Tear jerker, that one... Could you maybe give Remy a second meeting with Verge's friends? After he heals a bit? -π

Remy wobbled as he stood, his ribs giving away a silent hiss at the moment, causing him to grimace. as he took hold of the crutches in order to walk with the broken leg still in it’s cast.

  “You sure about this?” Virgil asked “You could meet them later.”

  “Nope, we’re doing it today, because I need to move! you’ve contained me inside this house for way to long, little brother, i need AIR!”

  “There is air inside, Remy.” Virgil stated earning a growl in reply

  “I need fresh air from  _outside_! Virgil” Remy groaned as he hobbled past Virgil towards the door. “Now let’s go and meet your friends, i want to get to know them without being high on pain meds.”

  “Fine…” Virgil grumbled and they exited the apartment, Remy quickly hobbled over to his car and with some struggling got inside into the passenger seat, before Virgil had even locked the apartment door.

He stared at the car feeling a slight panic grow in his chest he walked over opening the door on the drivers side looking at Remy.

  “How- how about we  _don’t_  drive there..?”

  “You do have a drivings licens Virgil, and i doubt i will be able to stay awake if i walk the whole way to the cafe.”

  “I just…”

  “Hey, gurl, i know you don’t like driving due to the lack of constancy and control on stuff around you, but we’re not in a rush, so don’t stress.” Virgil gave away a strangled noise before he sat down in the driving seat exhaling before placing his hands on the wheel. clenching and unclenching his hands against the leather. “You got this, kid.” Remy said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

  “Let’s just get this over with.” Virgil groaned and started the car.

 

* * *

 

Virgil stopped the ignition and the Lamborghinis engine died out on the parking lot.

  “See that went perfect.” Remy said with a grin, Virgil just groaned sinking back against the seat almost sliding all the way down to the pedals.

  “I hate this so muuuuuch.” he moaned placing his hands over his face.

 

It didn’t take long to reach the cafe from the parking lot, and they entered the cafe just on time. Virgil held the door open for Remy as he moved inside.

  “Virgil! over here!” a cheerful voice called and both brothers looked up to see how Patton was waving with his whole arm a smile on his lips.

  “Do you want anything?” Virgil asked gesturing to the counter with a nod

  “A flippin’ frappuccino.” Remy said Virgil nodded and moved over to the small line as Remy moved over to the table where Patton, Roman, Logan and Emile was sitting.

  “’Sup gurls.” Remy said as he reached the table Patton suffled to the side to leave the sofa with enought space for both Remy and Virgil, Remy sat down with a small winch.

  “You look better.” Patton said with a smile

  “Yeah, a bit hard not to with Virge’s fussing.” Remy looked at Patton before holding out his hand “Patton right?”

  “Yep that’s me, your peppy pappy Patton.” Remy snorted but was grinning.

  “I can soo see why Virgil likes you.” Remy said only causing Patton to beam

  “And I! am Roman.”

  “Ah yes, Sir Sing-a-lot.” Remy said with a smirk “I’ve heard  _a lot_  about you. Quite the overlydramatic theatre geek.” Roman gave away a offended noise, but Remy only grinned wider “We’re gonna get along so well.”

  “Oh no.” Virgil had returned and he was looking at Remy “I know that face. What are you plotting.”

  “Noooothing~” Remy said in a smug tone leaning back crossing his arms behind his head. only gaining a squinted glare from Virgil.

  “I am not trusting that statement.”


	9. Why waste useful waking hours watching TV?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think Logan as a kid did that thing a lot when the younger brother pretends he's the older one. Like Emile will be watching TV and Logan will come in like "Emile, you know tv is bad for your eyes, and I think you haven't even done your homework. You know we have to do our homework before we make plans for the day and it seems like you've already made plans to watch tv the whole day!"

  “Why are you watching TV when we still have homework to do?” Logan asked from the dinner table surrounded by books and notes for his homework sending his older brother a betrayed look. “Why are you not following the plans we made to do homework before TV? have you finished your homework already? How did you already finish your homework?!”

  “Logan,  _Kiddo,_  Please!” Emile said giving him a pleading look over the back of the sofa.

  “Why does it looks like your plans only has watching TV in them?! How will you be able to follow your dreams without knowledge?!”

  “I will do that just fine! There is a lull in school work right now, so could you please let you poor old brother watch these amazing cartoons in peace?”

silence for a moment before Logan muttered loud enough for Emile to hear.

  “Why would you waste several waking hours watching TV when you could use it to study?!” their mother gave away a stiffed snort hiding it behind her gloved hand as she did the dishes.

  ”I  **am**  studying! Cartoons have some really good massages in them and i wanna be the first therapist who uses them to help people! in order for them to see things from another perspective.” Emile said, he wasn’t watching the TV anymore he was sitting with his knees on the sofa and hands on the back of it in order to give his younger brother his full attention, back to the TV.

  “How are cartoons supposed to HELP!?”

  “THEY ARE! There will come a show that will help several people with it! i know it!”

  “Children please.” their mother laughed “No debating during homework hours.”

 

 


	10. Big brother, the best defence against nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *unreasonably bright, slightly embarrassed grin* I'm glad you liked them. Thanks for all the awesome little fics :) but after that last one, I'm kinda craving little!Virgil. Do you think he and Remy had video game tournaments as kids? Or did Virgil have trouble sleeping? Did Remy read him stories and rub his back? Or did they stay up when the other couldn't sleep and weave complicated tales and fantastic worlds? -π

Despite to peoples popular belief Remy was a light sleeper, he had just grown costumed to have the best poker face there was, and keeping his body loose tricking several teachers and other people that he was in a deep sleep, truth be told, he was a light sleeper, and the only one who knew, was Virgil.

Remy was awake the moment he hears the hesitant shuffling of small feet outside of his door and then the soft creak as the handle was pushed down and the door opened. he sent a tired look towards it, the feint light of the fairy lights in the corridor was enough to make out the sad shape of his little brother, not that he was expecting anyone else, no one was as silent as Virgil in the family, Remy still wanted to know how the kid did it, it would be good to know on the nights when he got back home way to late. Remy squinted a bit to see better.

Okay pillow and black cat plus-hie hugged close to chest, blanket draped over shoulders like a shield against the shadows of the night. only one conclusion: Nightmare alert.

  “Virge, don’t stand in the door, come here and tell big ol’ Remy what’s wrong?” Remy asked in a soft slightly raspy voice as he turned to face his baby brother at the same time as he pulled his blanket open as an invitation. Virgil shuffled forward in a hurry and quickly crawled onto the bed and hesitated slightly before shuffling up to lie flush against Remy’s warm chest.

He shuffled a bit with the pillow and blanket before stilling, and Remy let his arm fall down over Virgil pulling the blanket over them both.

  “Nightmare?” Remy asked in a soft tone, Virgil gave away a nod and pushed closer in seek for comfort, and Remy saw how he had been crying, tears still clung to his eyes and his cheeks were shiny and puffy. “wanna tell me about it?” Remy asked pulling Virgil closer. Virgil shook his head furiously causing Remy to chuckle when the hair tickled his neck. “’kay. wanna try sleeping again? or do i have to tell you the story of how saint Poudlestick gained an entire city or cookies?” Virgil snorted.

  “… yeah…” Virgil mumbled, voice still thick from the tears “I would like to know how Poudle got a cookie town”

  “Not a town! a town is to small! he got a city the size of Africa!” Remy said with a smirk only causing Virgil to laugh. and Remy was happy with that as he started to tale of craziness that he knew would put Virgil at ease, and if five minutes later he had a warm weight resting on his chest, snoring softly, who in the world cared? at least not Remy, he just felt content knowing his baby bro got some sleep without nightmares


	11. Gurl's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love your brothers hc! Could you please write something about Remy and Virgil having a gurls night out on the town? Maybe it’s a birthday celebration or just a bonding thing they do monthly/annually? But it end with Roman and/or Patton finding the two passed out in matching jackets or in a bush or some other kinda crazy but cute sinario? Hope that’s not too much of a bother, thank you for your time.

Virgil was staring numbly at the numbers of his math homework with confused and glazed over eyes. Logan had tried to explain it to him when Virgil went to ask the teacher about the problems after class was over, he had gotten it then, but now that knowledge seemed to have been flushed down the toilet.

Why did math have to be so HARD?! Virgil groaned loudly letting his head fall forward and rest against the desk, his nose hurt from being squished between his face and the desk, but to be honest, he didn’t care.

  “Someone end my suffering.” he grumbled.

  “Math?” a voice suddenly asked from behind him and Virgil jolted before lifting his head to find how Remy stood in the doorway, a Starbucks in his hand, he waltzed over sending a look at the book only to hiss. “Cursed subject” he said closing the book faster than Virgil had time to react.

  “Hey! i was working on that.”

  “Uh, no, gurl you were contemplating the easiest way to end this suffering.” Remy pushed his sunglasses down to be able to look Virgil in the eye, Virgil groaned slumping in the chair.

  “You know me to well.”

  “Of course I do! what kind of brother would i be if i didn’t.” Remy said with a dramatic flare. “Now.” he turned to Virgil pushing more of the homework away. “You’ve suffered long enough, it is Friday evening, do you have any idea what day it is today?”

  “Friday-”

  “No- Yes- ugh I mean what  _DAY_  is it today?” Virgil gave him a unamused look. 

  “I have no idea what you’re talking about” Virgil grumbled, Remy gasped hand flying to his chest

  “I’ve been  _betrayed_! By my own baby  **brother**!” Remy cried stumbling back before crashing onto Virgil’s bed. “I can see the light! death take me away from this slander!”

  “Remy you’re starting to sound like Roman! STOP!” Remy pushed himself up on his elbows

  “I can’t believe you forgot our annual gurls night out! like gurl, that is MEAN!?” Remy cried. Virgil blinked before his eyes widened.

  “Oh…” Virgil shrunk in on himself “Sorry… it’s just- a lot of stuff going on in school, i forgot about it.” Remy waved his hands.

  “Eh. not that bad, we still have-” he looked to the clock on Virgil’s wall before he remembered that it didn’t follow the rest of the time in the house and instead fished his phone up from his pocket. “About 5 hours until midnight. Let’s go!” Remy got to his feet.

  “Wha- go where?!” Virgil asked staring at his brother.

  “I have no idea, but let’s go! the night is still young!”

  “We’re gonna end up dead.”

  “Dead gorgeous!” Remy barked as he dragged Virgil along towards the door and out into the night.

—-

  “Hey kiddos! your front door is unlocked.” Patton called as he stood in the doorway, a basket of sweets in one hand, after having baked to much, Roman was one step behind holding two more baskets. silence met them, Patton blinked sending a look back to Roman who shrugged.

  “Hey?! you two even home?!” the door closed behind them and they walked inside, Roman looked up when he heard Patton stifle a squeal. and quickly moved over to the other to see what it was he saw. Roman snorted at the sight.

Virgil and Remy were both passed out on the cough, Remy was wearing a jacket inside out while Virgil was having both his hoodie and Remy’s jacket on. both were snoring and a few empty mugs from Starbucks, along with a pizza cartoon and a bag from McDonalds littered the floor. along with glitter that clung to both of them.

  “It seems we walked into the rumoured “annual gurls night out” and this is the unknown twilight zone afterwards.” Roman whispered. only to yelp when Patton pushed the basked he had been holding into Roman’s arms

  “Hold this.” he said before fishing up his own phone and taking a few pictures. “This is so sweet.”


	12. There's a Sneeek in the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never made a writing prompt before so idk if this is enough? (Or maybe it’s too much?) but I love your Sanders Sides Brothers AU and I’ve had this idea in my head for a bit: Deceit is being chased by both sets of enraged brothers at the same time with Patton right behind screaming something to try to keep the peace because somehow this was his fault. Roman is in hot pursuit with a camera and a random food item. Thomas has a sandwich and Joan (and Joan has a confused Talyn on call)

Thomas and Joan was chilling outside the apartment, talking about everything and nothing, Talyn was on the phone, they had gotten a nasty cold and was unable to come, but still wanted to be in on the talking. the door to the garden was suddenly thrown open and Deceit, dressed in less formal clothes and missing the top-hat ran outside with Remy in hot pursue.

  “Come here you damned snake!” Remy barked.

  “I have told you! I’m innocent!” Deceit hissed as he avoided the angry older brother by to Thomas’s surprise scrambling up in the tree to get at a safe distance from the brother. It didn’t take long before Patton appeared in the doorway huffing for breath.

  “Remy! Deceit is innocent! Please!” Patton cried getting hold of the other. Deceit hissed as he climbed one branch higher.

Roman appeared in the door holding the camera Thomas usually used for filming the vlogs, a big grin on his lips as he tried to stifle his laughter.

  “What is happening?” Thomas asked Joan was staring at the scene unable to form words while Talyn called into the phone asking to know what was going on.

  “Such Thomas this is gold.” Roman said in a snicker as he moved closer. Thomas looked to the door to see how Logan, Virgil and Emile poked their heads out, Virgil’s hoodie was exchanged nowhere to be seen instead he wore Emile’s beige cardigan.

  “Guys, what’s going on?” Thomas asked in a pleading tone.

  “Patton accidentally made the microwave catch fire, Virgil and Deceit tried to help put it out, but things escalated and i was the one who managed to put out the fire. Now Remy thinks it’s Deceit’s fault it happened, but that is clearly irrational since he don’t even use the microwave.”

  “My hoodie will never be the same…” Virgil grumbled, and now Thomas caught sight of the sot and foam from the fire extinguisher that still clung to Virgil’s hair and face.

  “It still works right? i don’t have to get a new microwave, Right?!”

  “Sorry.” Emile said giving him a sad smile “But i don’t think anything will be cooked in that machine anymore.” Thomas groaned and slumped in the chair.

 

 


	13. I love your rambling, it means you're happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Logan rambles to Emile about all of the things that he’s learned, except one day while he’s rambling he suddenly stops. After Emile asks him what’s wrong, Logan admits that someone said that he talks too much and it’s boring. So he’s been trying to talk less.

Emile loved to hear his younger brother talk about everything he learned in school or things he searched up on the internet. His eyes would sparkle behind the glasses and he would have one of the rarest genuine smiles on his lips as he talked, both with his hands and mouth.

Emile was currently listening to Logan ramble about space and the newest image of Pluto and other things, Emile was smiling and nodding along, then Logan suddenly stopped mid sentence. causing Emile to look up in confusion, to see how Logan looked very unsure, a look Emile hadn’t seen on him in ages… or if ever.

  “Hey, what’s wrong? why did you stop, Kiddo?” Emile asked confusion clear in his voice.

  “Nothing…” Logan mumbled looking away. Emile frowned slightly before he leaned forward to be able to look Logan in the eyes

  “It doesn’t look like nothing, Remember what Garnet said in the forth episode in season 4 of Steven Universe: ‘ _To find balance, you must understand your feelings. To understand your feelings, you must see them clearly without running from them._ ’ now can you please tell your brother what’s wrong?”

Logan sighed before he looked down at his hands.

  “There are some who think i talk to much… and what i have to say is… boring.”

  “Who are they and where do they live? I’m gonna tell them that there is nothing wrong with expression one self!” Emile said standing up from the chair causing it to screech against the floor.

  “No!” Logan cried out throwing himself over the table to grab his older brothers arm “It’s not needed!”

  “No one talks about my brother like that!” Emile said with such passion it surprised Logan a bit.

  “It would be illogical to just barge up to them like that!”

Emile groaned and sat down again with a pout as he crossed his arms.

  “I so wish i could give those people a piece of my mind.” he grumbled. Logan sighed but he felt a warmth grow in his chest. Emile looked back up at Logan “Well, no matter what you have to say, i love to listen to you talk about the things you love.” Emile smiled before reaching over and ruffling Logan’s hair.


	14. Virgil's B-Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Shot at a prompt!! Okay... Small angst but happy ending. It's Virgil's birthday and Remy, Logan, Roman & Patton are planning a surprise birthday party for him!!! But... Them keeping it a secret makes Virgil think that they forgot.

Remy entered the cafe he knew Virgil’s friends were at, Virgil would have been with them if he wasn’t currently home due to a nasty cold. Remy looked around before he caught sight of the trio. Logan sat with his head in a book, Roman was clearly telling a story with how much his body moved, Patton listening with rapt attention nodding along with a blinding smile.

He waltzed over a big grin on his lips.

  “’Sup Gurls!” he called, Logan looked up from his book, Patton let his eyes leave Roman to look at Remy and he waved with a smile in greeting, Roman closed his mouth having clearly been in the middle of explaining something overly dramatic explanation of what had happened.

  “HI Remy!” Patton said grinning back.

  “Salutations.” Logan stated

  “Greetings.” Roman responded once he’d realised who it was that interrupted his epic story.

Patton moved closer to the wall to give Remy space to sit on the couch at the table. Remy smiled and sat down, taking a sip from the drink he had gotten before moving over to them.

  “What brings you here, Remy?” Patton asked “Is Virgil okay? he wrote that he’s sick.”

  “The kid’s fine, he just caught a nasty cold, the most he’s doing is moving from the bed to the bathroom.” Patton opened his mouth to ask something but Remy already knew and started talking before Patton could ask “And i made sure to leave enough rations for him to eat from, a thermos with soup and tea and some sandwiches. He’ll be back to normal in no time.” Patton closed his mouth and smiled. “But that isn’t the reason as to why I came here.” Remy said and leaned his head forward to look over his sunglasses. “It’s ma baby bro’s b-day soon, and what do you three say about helping me throwing him a surprise party?”

  “OOOH! I’D LOVE TO!” Patton cheered

  “That will be satisfactory.” Logan said giving away one of his rare smiles

  “It will be EPIC!” Roman said in his dramatic flare. Remy grinned.

Virgil would surely love it!

 

 

*

 

Virgil woke up with a groan, checking the time on his phone, he groaned louder when he saw the time and the date.

It was 7 in the morning and his birthday.

  “To frigging early.” Virgil grumbled as he rolled over to his side closing his eyes, showing the world that he was gonna go back to sleep.  
30 minutes later left him no closer to sleep than before.

his phone suddenly pinged causing Virgil to groan and roll over again grabbing the phone to see three messages, he pulled his phone closer squinting at the to bright screen before he lowered the intensity to see three messages, one from Thomas, Joan and Talyn, and one from Thomas alone, and to Virgil’s surprise one from Lilly. He unlocked his phone to see what the messages said.

The one from Thomas, Joan and Talyn said nothing but Happy Birthday in all caps and surrounded by heart and party emojis. Virgil smiled slightly at the overuse only causing him to snort. the message from Thomas alone was almost an whole essay on how much he wished Virgil a happy day and how happy he was for having him as a friend. Virgil would deny any claim that he cried a bit. the one from Lilly was a short gif of her giving the phone screen a fist-bump with the letters “You got this.“ Virgil smiled, she was the one who had given the advice to try therapy and had found Dr. Pecani’s place, Virgil hadn’t thanked her enough for it. even if it took Remy to literary  _drag_  him there the first time due to Virgil almost succeeding in barricading himself in the bathroom due to the stress of meeting someone new and god forbid  _ **TALKING!**_

Virgil answered the texts before he sat up and decided that he would just get bored if he stayed in bed any longer if he couldn’t fall asleep again.

 

*

 

The house was silent and Virgil groaned for the third time since he woke up to see the world covered in white.

  “We live in Florida, how the fudge is there snow outside!” he grumbled before entering the kitchen fixing a sandwich for breakfast before starting the tv and aimlessly watched the early terrible shows on it, to lazy and uncaring to change the channel or start Netflix.

 

*

 

  “What in Starbucks names are you doing awake?!” a sleepy voice suddenly said from the stairs causing Virgil to look up at a disgruntled Remy, his hair was a mess and he was still half asleep.

  “My body decided that 7 am was the time to wake up.”

  “That was 3 hours ago.” Remy groaned before he entered the kitchen. the sounds of him fixing breakfast filtered into the living room.

  “Wait.” Remy suddenly said leaning out from the doorway, holding a cartoon of milk and the box of cereal in his hands, looking more awake than when he came down from the bedrooms. “Don’t you have a session with Emile today?”

  “Not until 14.” Virgil replied. Remy nodded before he returned into the kitchen. Virgil felt a small sense of confusion, why hadn’t Remy said anything about what day it was? he was usually quit good at keeping tabs on things like this. Sure Remy did have a tendency to go a bit overboard with the gifts, but he never forgot a birthday, but still, now when Virgil started to think about it, Remy, Logan, Roman and even Patton hadn’t even mentioned his birthday approaching.

Virgil didn’t notice Remy sit down on the cough next to him, holding his bowl of cereal in one hand and spoon in the other, he looked at the tv screen before snorting and reached for the remote and changed the channel to Cartoon-Networks. he sent a look to Virgil only to stiffen, he knew the face Virgil made when he was thinking to hard and to dark. Remy put his bowl on the table before the cough before he turned to face his little brother.

  “Virgil?” he called, and got no reaction. “Hey, Virge.” Remy placed his hand on Virgil’s knee, feeling him jolt at the sudden touch. Virgil blinked before looking at Remy. “What’s wrong?”

  “… Nothing…” Virgil said looking away.

  “Hey, please don’t lie to me.”

  “It’s nothing really.”

  “Virgil. if you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong, could you at least tell Emile, just to not bottle it up?” Remy pleaded. Virgil sent him a look before exhaling.

  “Fine.” he grunted.

 

 

*

 

Emile picked up on Virgil’s distress instantly when he entered the room.

  “Hey Virgil, do you how do?”

  “Fine… i guess” Virgil said and shrugged

  “OH! its your birthday today isn’t it?! Happy birthday Virgil!” Emile said throwing his arms out and grinning.

Virgil smiled but it was a bit strained. Emile noticed even if he didn’t point it out until a while into the meeting.

 

  “What is troubling you Virgil?” he asked “I noticed you seemed more ‘agitated’ when you first walked in.” Emile said in a calm tone as he sent Virgil the question, Virgil stiffened, opening his mouth to day that it was nothing, but he had promised Remy to talk to Emile about it… and Virgil was not someone to back out of a promise without a very good reason to.

  “It’s just-” he sighed fiddling with his hoodie “I-”

  “Hey, It’s okay to express yourself. Take the time you need to gather your thoughts.” Virgil sighed slumping in the sofa before he rubbed his hand against his neck.

  “It’s kinda stupid.”

  “Humour me.” Emile said with a serious tone “No feeling is stupid.”

  “It’s just… it’s my birthday today… but only you, Thomas, Talyn, Joan and Lilly has said anything…” Virgil’s voice cracked

  “Hey, it’s okay, grab some tissues. Let’s work some issues.” Emile said as he moved the tissue box over to Virgil who took it with shaking hands

  “I’m scared that the others have forgotten… they haven’t even said anything about it… nor asked me what i want, like they did last year…”

Emile grimaced behind his notepad “ _You can be a bit **to**  good in keeping secrets, Remy._” Emile thought before he gave Virgil a smile.

  “I’m doubt they have forgotten about your Birthday, Virgil, they love you very much, and i can say that from a personal view point. we all love you.” Virgil snorted slightly as he rubbed one of the tissues under his eyes, smudging the eye shadow way more than before and making the tissue turn grey.

  “Thanks-” he croaked out.

 

*

 

Virgil had decided to walk home from the meeting with Emile that day, to clear his head, he most often than not did this, and now with the snow still covering the ground the cold helped him keep his mind from spiralling.

He halted once he could see the apartment he and Remy shared when both of them started at the same college, tho ten years apart. there were a few cars to many at the drive way, Remy’s old slightly rusted Lamborghini stood as normal on the driveway, but it was the two other cars that caused him to halt, Remy hadn’t mentioned anything about them having visitors.

  “Remy you are so dead.” Virgil growled as he walked over to the door, pushing his anxiety down as he opened the door the apartment was silent and… dark? Virgil blinked wasn’t Remy home?

  “Remy?!” Virgil called as he removed his jacket and boots “If you’re passed out on the cough again i swear i’m not to be blamed for whatever happens to your face!” he thought he heard a stifled snort from the living room. Virgil stilled, before he moved closer, then the moment he entered the lights were turned on

  “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” a choir of voices called. Virgil startled taking a step back as his eyes widened and he took in the scene, Patton stood in the middle with a beaming smile, holding a gigantic birthday cake full of burning candles, with the purple letters “Happy Birthday Virgil” with a heart written on it in Logan’s organised yet beautiful writing. Logan stood next to him with a smal smile of his own. Roman was grinning there he stood next to a table full of presents. Thomas, Joan and Talyn was there as well all smiling at him. Emile was there as well and he gave Virgil a small wave still smiling. Remy was no where to be seen. 

  “You knew?!” Virgil asked the therapist who gave away a sheepish smile

  “Yeah… but i was told not to say anything, and i wanted to tell you right there and then… but I didn’t wanna spoil the surprise.”

  “Wait.” Virgil said looking around, instantly on guard “Where’s Remy?” just as the name left his lips two strong hands grabbed him from behind hoisting him up in the air. causing Virgil to scream

  “No touching the Face!” Remy laughed as he pulled Virgil into a bear hug, still keeping his feet from touching the floor.

  “GUAH! LET ME DOWN!” Virgil barked struggling in the hold. laughter echoed in the room and the sound of a camera. Virgil was put back to the floor and Remy just ruffled his hair.

  “Happy birthday, Virge.”

  “Now!” Patton called gaining everyone’s attention “CAKE!”


	15. Cuddles makes everything better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok for real I have fallen in love with this freaking hc. Thank you for creating its existence lmao <3  
> Maybe a prompt? Virgil gets his heart broken by someone (any gender) and skips school. Roman and Patton find out about it but knowing Virg would shut them out they tell Logan calls Emile who tellss Remy. Remy is thee only one who can get to him and they cuddle for the rest of the evening. Everyone is worried til the next day.
> 
> I'm sorry this is long. I'm not very good at this •^.^•

  "What? you really thought i **loved** you? you must be so **stupid** , i _used_ you, and now you are no longer of use to me, so go away."

Virgil stared at the person before him feeling his eyes burn, the bell to lunch started ringing and the person walked away with their friends laughing at him. Virgil stood alone in the corridor as the other students moved towards the dining area. Virgil swallowed before he turned on his heel, walking over to his locker taking the stuff he would need before he left the school.

Tears streamed down his face as he walked home, no one was outside since it was in the middle of the day.

Virgil opened the door to the apartment before slamming it close, Remy wasn't home at the time and wouldn't return until way later, having his shift at Starbucks.

Virgil collapsed face first onto his bed to tired to move, feeling sick.

 

That was four days ago.

 

  "Roman... have you seen Virgil?" Patton asked in worry as he cast a look at the empty seat in class. Roman looked up from his notebook where he was writing and doodling.

  "No? maybe he's sick."

  "He always makes sure to message us if he is... but i haven't sene him in days and he hasn't messaged me in days. What if something happened to him?" Roman halted what he was doing looking up at Patton

  "Now when i think about it I haven't seen him since Monday..." Patton whimpered slightly.

Laughter made them send a glance back to see how a group of kids were talking, one pointed towards Virgil's chair

  "Looks like that twerp hasn't come back." one of them snickered.

  "Not like he's needed anyway."

 

Patton looked back to Roman when he heard the theatre kid growl.

  "That's the kid Virgil had a crush on..." Roman hissed. Patton's eyes widened. and he and Roman shared a look. but before they could say anything the teacher entered and class started.

Patton grabbed his phone the moment class ended and he and Roman walked to a more secluded aria.

  "Do you know if Logan has class right now?" Roman looked to the clock

  "I don't think so..." Patton nodded and quickly rang

It rang several times before Logan aswered

  " _Salutations Patton, what can i do for you?_ " Logan spoke on the other side of the line

  "Have you heard anything from Virgil? or has Emile heard anything from him?"

  " _Not from what i can remember, no. Virgil did texted my brother saying he was sick wondering if they could reschedule the session... Emile was a bit worried about it. Why do you ask?_ "

  "We think something might be very wrong... but-" Roman grabbed Patton's wrist making so that he could speak into the phone.

  "The kid Virgil had a crush on and his friends seemed far to happy to see that he hasn't been in school since Monday!"

  " _... Oho... feelings..._ "

  "Yes. now what do we do? Virgil will most likely shut Patton and me out if we try and ask."

  " _I could ask Emile to call Remy. If anyone can get to Virgil then it got to be him._ "

  "Please do Logan. I'm worried for him." Patton said taking back his hand and phone from Roman's hold.

 

*

 

Remy turned to the counter holding a drink in his hand

  "A Mocha for a Mister 'Danger Noodle'?!" he snorted slightly at the nickname as he saw how the person it belonged to hit his head against the table before moving over.

  "You as well as me, both know that is a absolutely  _perfect_ nickname." he took the drink as Remy gave him a smirk and finger guns.

  "I know it's perfect, i made it myself." the person groaned

  "I absolutely _despise_ you, Remy." he said and walked back to their table.

Remy was just about to start on another order when his phone started to buzz in his pocket. He turned to Joan giving them a pleading look

  "I'll be right back." he said before asking Valerie to take over for him, she jolted there she stood having been refilling some of the stocks but quickly finished what she was currently doing to fix the orders.

 

Remy entered the back room. he fished up his still ringing phone to find how Emile was calling him.

  "Emile?" Remy asked in confusion "Why are you calling me?"

  " _Logan just called, having been alerted that Virgil hasn't been in school since Monday, he told me Patton and Roman are starting to get worried and that some kid Virgil apparently had a crush on might have done something..._ "

  " **What.** " Remy found himself growling out "When i find that kid i'm gonna-"

  " _Not the issue here Remy!_ " Emile cried on the other side of the line " _Is Virgil okay?_ "

  "I mean... he says he's sick and he does not look his best... but from your information it might not be a real sickness just a funky feeling... Oh sweet Starbucks..." Remy groaned "He had me fooled"

  " _Now don't be like that Remy, heartbreak can take different forms, he might feel like he's sick... or he's entering another depressed episode..._ "

  "Aw shit."

  " _Do you think you could talk to him? or at lest try and make him feel better, I won't see him until next week... and by then it might have gotten worse._ "

  "I'm so gonna cuddle him to death when i get back home."

  " **REMY!** " Remy cringed at the shout from outside

  "Sorry, gotta go back to work."

  " _Hey don't worry i knew i called you at your shift hour. Just take care of him okay? Oh and maybe message Patton and Roman when you do._ "

  "Got it." Remy quickly hung up before rushing back out into the dinner rush.

 

*

 

Remy unlocked the door and entered the apartment, closing the door behind, he exhaled tiredly, before he removed his shoes and entered the living room. dropping his bag at the sofa. he sent a glance towards the stairs before he walked over to Virgil's room, knocking on the door before opening it. Virgil was lying on his side in the bed, back to the door, but Remy could see that he was awake by the light from the phone.

  "Hey." Virgil turned his head slightly looking over at Remy, only giving a tired hum in greeting. "So, i was thinking Pizza for dinner, then a movie marathon with some ice cream and fluffy blankets and hot chocolate to end the night, what do you say, Virge?"

  "It sounds like... you are aware of something I'm not" Virgil said sitting up a bit more. Remy gave a so so motion with his hand

  "Nah, I have just been given the order to care for you."

  "Don't you already do that? And from who?" Remy smiled

  "Well~" he said starting to count on his fingers "There is the very worried Patton who asked me to give you a thousand hugs, a worried Roman who wants to fight whoever hurt you, Logan, and Emile who's more worried about you than normal." Remy said before he looked to Virgil smiling "And then there's me myself deciding to go full on big brother mode on you." Virgil bolted into a sitting position

  "SHIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE THEM WORRIED!"

  "Hey! shhh, not your fault." Remy walked over quickly calming Virgil down "You're grieving your feelings, so care to tell me what happened, because i only know about 1% of the whole story." Virgil slumped against him taking a shaky breath.

  "Just this stupid kid who used my crush to their own gain..."

  "Who was it, i need to know to give them a knuckle sandwich."

  "Remy no."

  "Remy YES!" Virgil gave away a wet laugh only causing Remy to grin.

  "I guess i was blinded to much to see what an ass they were."

  "Well, happens to all of us, after all some do say Love is blind, but Love is not always kind."

  "I hate it when you go deep." Remy burst out laughing

  "Now, how about that Pizza and cuddling on the cough in fluffy blankets as we drown in ice cream and mushy movies?"

  "I'd love it." Virgil mumbled smiling.

 

The morning found both of them asleep on the cough, two pizza cartoons on the table along with two mugs and bowl having once held hot chocolate and ice cream, but also a bowl now only holding a few popcorns left, and several tissues when the issue was worked out.

Remy woke slightly, smiling down at Virgil who was lying on top of him snoring away, Remy brought up his phone and sent a message to the group chat

 

  _"The issue has been solved with lot's of tissues, cuddles, ice cream and pizza."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the "Danger Noodle" is Deceit


	16. PRANK WARS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do one where they (Virgil and Remy) have a full on prank wars? Bonus if Roman gets caught in one or two of the pranks.  
> By the way this is currently my favorite fan fic! It's so awesome!

Remy woke up with a yawn and rose from his bed stumbling into the bathroom.

He yawned again and gathered some toilet paper in his hands only to scream when a gigantic spider appeared on the paper, causing Remy to slip on the tiles and crash to the floor as he scrambled back until his back hit the wall, only for the spider to fall to the floor with a plastic noise.

wait...

Remy slowly crept closer before poking the spider, it didn't react at all, and Remy picked it up finding it being a plastic face spider.

  " _ **V I R G I L !**_ " Remy hollered hearing laughter burst out from the living room.

 

Oh it was on now.

 

Virgil pushed the door to his room a bit harder than before only for a loud horn to blare when the door struck the wall, causing Virgil to drop his phone and scream.

  " **R E M Y !** YOU'RE SO **DEAD**!"

Laughter echoed from Remy's room.

  "REVENGE IS SO SWEET!" he shouted back

 

The war was so on now.

 

Remy stared at the two glasses upside down on the counter, coloured water halfway filled in both, his keys were split up and put in both of them, a piece of papper lied before them 'Have fun cleaning this up >:D - Virgil' stood on it.

  "HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO DO THIS?!" Remy shouted

  "SPITE!" Virgil barked back from his room before laughing loudly.

 

Virgil returned to his room after his session with Emile only to stand in the door and stare, his desk and chair was suspended in the air by several ropes. Remy walked past only to stop at the door and look at his handy-work

  "What the fuck..." Virgil said in a low tone, still not comprehending what he was seeing

  "It's called karma and it's pronounced 'Ha, ha, ha'." Remy patted Virgil on the head after every 'ha' before walking down the stairs to the living room.

 

Roman and Patton had decided to come over and visit later in the evening, several more pranks had been made, Virgil was currently covered in glitter, his hair, face and shoulders bore the most, and some of it fell of whenever he moved, leaving glitter _everywhere_. Remy had pink cat whiskers drawn by a marker on his cheeks and his shirt had a red and yellow tone form the colour full water.

  "Oh no... is it one of those days again?" Patton asked when Virgil opened the door. Roman snorted

  "Hey the 90's called they want their disco-ball back."

  "Very original Roman, and yes Patton, the prank was in on and entering trough this door will make you part of the war-zone, so trust _nothing_."

 

It didn't take long before Roman fell for the first prank, falling to his back when plastic film blocked his way thru the door making him fall to the floor.

  "Whops... sorry Roman." Virgil apologised as he helped the other men back to his feet.

  "No harm done." Roman said brushing some glitter away from his clothes, before walking under the film.

 

Patton watched as Remy fixed the prank over the door outside, a bucket filled with green slime.

  "You sure that's a good idea, kiddo?" Patton asked "Both Virgil and Roman are out there."

  "Shh, gurl, this will be perfect." Remy said and quickly left the prank when it was done. 

 

Virgil was walked at the front and was the first up on the porch.

  "You sure you want the two of us to come? Remy will most likely cause a scene, or steal your fans." Roman scoffed in return

  "He may try all he might, but who is the actor at the end of the day? Me." Roman said walking past Virgil and opened the door.

 

Remy's smirk fell and turned to one of terror the moment he saw that Roman was the one who had opened the door and not Virgil.  
Virgil's eyes widened when he saw the green slime fall from the red bucket, scrambling backwards the fastest he could to avoid it.  
Patton gave away a cry of warning, but it came to late.

A Inhuman screech shook the house, causing everyone to cringe.

Roman stood with the bucket slowly slipping off his head, covered in a good portion of the green slime, that stained his white shirt and jacket the most intense neon green ever witnessed.

  "I'VE BEEN ATTACKED!" Roman cried staring down at himself

  "Oh shit, Gurl, I am so-" Remy started only to abruptly close his mouth when Roman splashed the slime that had landed on his head on to Remy's face. "I deserve that."


	17. Gurl, this day was Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was so adorkable! XD
> 
> Could you do one where perhaps Remy is really upset about something but trying to put on a brave face and Virgil finding out and comforting him?
> 
> If not then no big deal! Keep up the good work.

Remy stared at his Lamb in denial, but the truth was right in front of him, his old slightly rusted Lamborghini had been violated.  
Her tires had all ben laid flat and some idiot had decided to key her side making the black paint chapped, and if that wasn't enough the person or persons had painted graffiti all over her.

Remy's messenger bag hit the ground with a thud as he exhaled the deepest exhaled for the day, not only was he several hours late because the one who would take over his shift cancelled last minute, and this had just been a horrible day. Remy moved a hand to grace his fingers against the scars

  "Who hurt you gurl..." he mumbled, feeling just how deep the scratches were, the car did not reply, not that he expected it to. Remy fought back the tears of frustration before he opened the door and started the car driving all the way back home from the Starbucks he worked at to get back to the apartment. 

 

The Tv was on and from the sounds of it something was getting done in the microwave.

  "Virge?" Remy called.

  "Yeah?!" came the called reply from the living room. Remy entered to find Virgil sitting with his laptop in his lap, tumblr clear by the colour of the dashboard, while Voltron played on Netflix on the TV in the background

  "What are you making?" Remy asked gesturing to the kitchen with his thumb, gesturing to the microwave

  "Oh!" Virgil grimaced a bit "Instant noodles.... I got hungry..."

  "Ah, no it's fine... Sorry I'm late by the way." Remy turned to enter the kitchen only causing Virgil to frown

  "Hey Rem? You okay?" Remy turned to look at him giving him a smile, but Virgil noticed it didn't reach his eyes

  "I'm fine, gurl, just gonna go and fix my own noodles." Virgil's frown only deepened, something was wrong, but Virgil wasn't sure what.

 

He rose form the cough when the micro started beeping. he stopped in the doorway to see how Remy was standing one hand holding the door to the cupboard open but staring into space.

  "Remy? that's the cupboard..."

  "hm? oh." Remy blinked and closed the door before he took the plastic cup already with the noodles, only thing needed was water. Virgil took out his cup blowing on it for it to cool before he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a soda before returning to the living room.

 

A lull fell over the house, Virgil heard how Remy started the microwave and the hum from it became a background noise, the beeping made Virgil return to awareness and he looked up to see how he was halfway into another episode of Voltron. the microwave stopped beeping and Virgil was about to return to the void of Tumblr when a crash made him almost jump out of his skin and spill his noodles over himself. Virgil rushed into the kitchen to see how Remy stood just staring at the cup of noodles that now covered the entire floor. 

  "Are you okay?! What happened?!" Virgil asked in a slight panic, moving into the kitchen, but he froze when he saw how clear drops suddenly landed on the floor merging with the noodles and he lifted his eyes to see how Remy was crying, lower lip wobbling, his entire body language reminded Virgil of a kicked puppy. "Remy?" Virgil asked moving closer towards his older brother, he placed his hand on Remy's arm, he barely even reacted. "Come on." Virgil said giving Remy's arm a slight pull, Remy followed without question, still crying.

 

Virgil pulled him into the living room, closing his laptop before taking the blanket that usually rested over the back of the cough and threw it over Remy's shoulders before turning him into a blanket burrito, and once that was done did he pull Remy down with him on the cough.

  "Now, what's going on?" Virgil asked as he started to run his fingers thru Remy's hair.

A sob broke from Remy's throat, and the last of the fight against himself leaves and he's crying unhindered.

  "Just- Just **_stupid_** shit-" Remy sobs out.

  "Hey! Nothing's stupid, now, what happened?" Remy took a shaky breath

  "I- I guess shit just piled up on me. First i was late to work due to traffic, the boss man shouted at me, the beans ran out, the one who would take the shift after mine cancelled making me have to work two more hours before another could take my place, then some stupid Kids violated my Lamb!, not then the noodles were just the cherry on top!" The tears had turned to frustration and Remy was so close to star swearing he could feel it.

  "Yikes." was all Virgil could say to that before he held Remy closer.

  "Today was Shit." Remy stated only causing Virgil to snort.

  "We still need to clean up in the kitchen."

  "No. Problem for tomorrow."

  "You sure."

  "I am not moving and neither are you." Remy demanded.

  "I'm still hungry tho..." Virgil said sending pleading eyes towards the cup of noodles on the table. Remy grunted, but let Virgil sit up enough to reach the cup so he could eat.


	18. Sick little brother Koala won't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay but virgil being sick in the brothers au and just clinging to remy for warmth and comfort and familiarity but remy being like "ugh gurl ily but you're too big and heavy for me to just carry you around, you're not 5 anymore. Also i don't wanna get sick too" but definitively enjoying all the cuddles and not making him let go bc his internal monologue is "aw my poor bby bro looks so sad i gotta cuddle the sadness and sickness away now"

  “Gurl, i need to move.” Remy said there he laid on the cough

  “Nooo _oooooo_ ” came the disgruntled congested pathetic whimper from the blanket ball of too warm limbs that were currently clinging to him. and a pair of feverish brown eyes glared up at him trough a sweaty fringe.

  “Look i love you, but you’re not as easy to just pick up and carry around as you were when you were five, you know.” Remy said but he made mo motion on pushing Virgil away nor moving. In fact he seemed to rather Pull Virgil closer.

  “I hate being sick.” Virgil grumbled burrowing his face into Remy’s chest. the older of the two chuckled.

  “The feelings mutual, Virge, but if you keep hogging me like this then we will be  **two**  miserable brothers on the cough than just one.”

  “I don’t care.” Virgil grumbled “You’re not moving.” Remy huffed before he hoisted Virgil up on his hip with a slight grunt, Virgil clung to him like a koala giving away a pathetic sniffle. Remy shuffled across the living room into the kitchen and grabbed two mugs before filling them with milk and putting them in the microwave and stared it, and then with a great struggle reached for the O’boy. when the microwave sent away a series of plings Remy opened the door and quickly filled the two mugs with the chocolate powder and stirred. He wasn’t sure how he got back to the cough without spilling or dropping Virgil, but when Virgil had decided to go into Koala mode he was not easy to get off.

Remy held forth the cup for Virgil who blinked at it before untangling his arms from Remy and taking the mug in both hands and started drinking, Remy took his own mug and opened Netflix to start the Black Cauldron, earning a satisfied noise from Virgil as he snuggled closer careful not to spill.

Not even more than half thru the movie had he fallen asleep and Remy smiled down at him brushing his bangs away from his warm forehead.

  “Something tells me you’re gonna cling to me when you’re 30 as well.” he only got a content sigh in response as Virgil leaned into Remy’s hand that was brushing trough Virgil’s hair.


	19. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings

**Emile (4 years) and baby Logan** :

  
Emile scooted closer to the carry where he saw the deep blue soft blanket move slightly, his parents were talking further away, Emile wondered slightly where Mommy’s belly had gone, before the carry took back his interest. and as he got up to it he found himself eye to eye with a small pink thing with big brown eyes. He tilted his head in confusion giving away a confused noise, the baby did the same but gave away a small gurgle. and Emile beamed. before reaching over and poking the thing on the nose. the baby giggled and reached for him quickly taking his finger in it’s tiny hands. Emile couldn’t help but squeal. wich got his parents attention.

  “Emile, meet your little brother, Logan.” Mommy said hunching down next to them, ruffling Emile’s brown short fluffy hair.

  “I  _ **Love**_  him, mommy.” Emile said with starry eyes only making his parents chuckle.

  “Would you like to hold him?” his father asked

  “YES!” Emile cried before he stilled “Can I?” he asked sending his parents a worried look, his father smiled.

  “Of course you can, honey.’” his mother said gently picking up the bundle of dark blue fabric that held the small baby, his mother gently showed him how to hold the baby and soon Emile found his lap full of the newborn how blinked up at him before giving away a happy noise.

  “I love him even more, can i play with him?”

  “Not right now, son, he’s still to small for that, but he’ll be old enough before you know it and then you can teach him everything you know.” Emile nodded furiously making his hair even fluffier.

 

 **Remy (10 years) and baby Virgil** :

Remy glowered at the screaming thing in his fathers arms.

  “Would you like to meet your baby brother?” his dad asked. Remy only glowered harder.

  “Thanks,  _i hate it_.”

  “Now don’t be like that Remy.” his mother scolded in a tired tone “You’ll warm up to him.”  she said as she rested on the bed in the hospital room.

 Remy huffed crossing his arms and pouting looking away from the still screaming infant.

  “Do you think he’s hungry? he hasn’t stopped screaming…” his father asked his mother moving closer to her trying to sooth the crying newborn. his mother frowned slightly before gently caressing the baby’s cheek, it’s cries calmed slightly but it was still screaming.

  “Hush baby, mommy’s here.” she gently took the baby from his fathers arms holding him close, Virgil didn’t calm, if anything he seemed to scream louder.

Remy growled slamming hands hands over his ears.

  “Make it  _stooooooop_ ” he whined. his parents gave him pained looks.

  “It’s not that easy, Remy.” his mother said

  “Why don’t you try to hold him?” Remy stared at his father in pure fear

  “What?! No! i do not want to hold it! what if i drop him!”

  “You won’t drop him, son. I’ll show you how to hold him.”

Remy was gently tugged closer and his dad helped him fix his arms and told him to to hold, before picking up the still crying baby from his mothers chest and gently placed him in Remy’s arms, Remy stiffened staring down at the baby feeling tears grow in his own eyes, the baby abruptly stopped screaming and a pair of intense brown eyes blinked back at him. and Remy just stared back.

The baby gave away a coo and tilted it’s head before reaching with one small hand and grabbed Remy’s nose. Remy jerked his head back blinking down at the baby who gurgled back.

  “What game are you playing?” Remy asked as he squinted down at the newborn who blinked once in confusion before grinning a big toothless grin. and Remy felt then how he would do anything to protect that smile. he heard his mother coo in the background.

  “I… don’t hate it… anymore” Remy mumbled as he lifted one hand, Virgil grabbed it instantly and gave away a gleeful noise.


	20. Big brothers to the rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you be willing to write a scene where Remy and Emile and up protecting Virgil and Logan from some thugs or something like that? Emile surprising everyone by being quite enraged. Love this fic btw! ; )

  "Come on, just do as we say and no one will get hurt." one of the thugs said.

Virgil stood frozen one step behind Logan, who just scowled at the two men before them.

  "Your threats are illogical and i would advice you to leave us alone."

  "You're in no position to make demands." the other thug said, causing Virgil to move closer to Logan, and Logan felt how he grabbed a hold of his jacket, Logan can already feel that he's shaking, this situation is not a good one, and Virgil has gotten stuck between fight and flight only causing him to panic.

  "You two are only wasting useful waking hours by doing this, when both of us could just part our ways and move on with our lives." Logan snarked back, unamused and done with this whole situation.

  "Now you listen here Nerd." the first thug says grabbing a hold of Logan's jacket pulling him forward before showing him up against the brick-wall, causing Virgil to give away a startled cry of panic, hands flying forward to try and help. "Don't make me cause things to get ugly."

  "Let him go!" Virgil shouted having gotten into fight mode, being held back by the second thug but fighting back against the hold the best he could.

  "HEY!" a voice barked from behind the thugs, Virgil knew who it was instantly. the thugs stilled and turned to see how Remy and Emile stood there, Emile had his arms crossed and was giving the thug who held his brother a murderous glare. Remy removed his sunglasses before he pushed his jacket sleeves up to his elbows.

  "If you gurl's don't want to get friendly with these **fists** , let go of them!" Remy growled, anger oozing of him in waves.

Emile stormed forward with long strides and grabbed the thug who held Logan's collar and tore him away, Logan landed on his feet while the thug was sent flying before crashing into some bags of trash.

Silence fell over them. Emile straighten fixing his jacket a bit before turning to face the other thug

  "Scram." was all he had to say to send the thug running.

Remy and Virgil stared at Emile with wide eyes

  "What the f-"

  "GURL THAT WAS _AMAZING_! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT! SO _COOL_!" Remy cheered as he moved over to check up on Virgil who was still staring at the therapist in shock.

Emile blinked before he beamed and any threatening air around him was gone in an instant, and he was once again back to reminding people of a puppy, before he moved over to make sure Logan was okay.


	21. Panic attack at the bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay i need to tell you this bc it's been keeping me up and it's 2am and it i have to think about it so should you bc it's basically your fault. But in the au, virgil still has anxiety and anxiety/panic attacks right? (If not plz ignore this whole ask) so this has been on my mind: remy when he sees his first attack. Imagine how terrified he must be bc "what's going on? He's upset! What do i do?! Bby bro isn't doing well, OMG WHAT DO I DO!?" and yeah. Thanks for your consideration

Remy got home after a day send with nothing but exams and he was tired and just wanted to crash face first into his bed, who gave the school the right for there to be 4 exams on the same day?!  
He grunted as he closed the door, he was gonna start a riot, he may be 21 but he was not gonna stand those exams!

The sound of a door slamming shut upstairs made Remy jolt, having momentarily forgotten that Virgil was the only one home this time of the day. 

  “Virge?!” he called out in question, not getting a reply, he shrugged and entered the kitchen to make something to eat, their parents wouldn’t be home until after dinner.

Remy was just about to bite into his sandwich when a loud crash was heard from above, and Remy jerked into action letting go of the sandwich that flopped onto the counter, but he was already halfway up the stairs, he threw Virgil’s door open.

  “What happened?!” he cried only for a scream to come from a shaking ball of limbs in the corner of the room. Remy stilled, and just stared, the 11 year old was curled together, knees to his chest and hands over his ears as his arms were held before his face like a shield and he seemed to try and become one with the wall. shaky gasps of air and stifled sobs wracked his frame. “Hey gurl, Virge? Virgil what’s wrong?” Remy moved inside trying to see if anything had startled his baby brother, but from the looks of the computer screen there hadn’t been a jump scare, but Virgil’s headphones still swayed from their cord almost touching the floor and Hollywood Undead blasted out from them.

Remy crouched before Virgil. unsure what to do, he’d never seen him like this, sure scared now and again during a bad thunderstorm or after nightmares but this… this was on a whole new lever and Remy had no idea what to do.

  “Virge?” Remy asked reaching forward and placing his hand on Virgil’s knee the child only flinched back slamming into the wall again and Remy threw his hands up, okay no touching, THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS HE GONNA DO!? Remy screamed in his own head as he tried to figure out what to do.

Virgil was crying, barely breathing and shaking like a leaf and Remy wanted nothing more than to just HUG HIM! but touch was a no no and GAH! Remy felt like crying from frustration and fear, he was terrified.

The sound of the front door opening and closing reached his ears and his Mothers’ voice as she called out. Remy took a shaky breath pushing his fears down the best he could.

  “MOOOOOM!” he screamed, fear and panic clear in his voice, despite his best efforts. he cringed when Virgil flinched at the loud noise giving away a broken keen curling up harder. A Thud was heard and then hurried steps up the stairs their mom stood in the doorway in a matter of seconds huffing for breath before she took in the scene

  “What’s wrong?” she asked

  “I don’t know!” Remy said panic still in his voice, before he gestured at Virgil “I don’t know what to do!-” Remy’s voice cracked a she started crying. 

  “Shhh, baby.” mom said and brushing her hand thru his hair “You did good.” Remy just sniffled before moving back to give his mom more room.

He watched as his mother slowly but steadily got Virgil to calm down. he slumped against her once the panic attack was over clinging to her with the remaining strength he had. their mom gently gathers Virgil in her arms holding him close, giving him a kiss on the temple.

  “What happened to him?” Remy asked in a weak voice, having rubbed the tears away.

  “He had a panic attack.”

  “A what?”

Their mom got to her feet still carrying Virgil before she gently ushered Remy towards the bed. 

  “A Panic attack. It can be caused by a lot of things, mainly Anxiety or something else…”

  “Oh…”

When Remy returned to his own room later that evening he read up all he could on how to help someone having an attack, going to be ready if it happened again.


	22. Younger Brothers Payback (Pranks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea where Emile and Remy are acting weird and, coincidentally, Virgil and Logan are getting pranked. So Logan, being a smart nerd, figures out that their brothers are pranking them, and makes a totally evil plan to get them back, with Virgil's help of course.   
> (BTW I love this fiction! It's so AWESOME!)

Logan had noticed a thing, Emile was acting weird... well weirder than normal, and Remy was acting just as weird himself but that wasn't such a big change from how he usually acted.

One the change had been noted Logan started to see a pattern, and was starting to wonder. But his theory wasn't given anything to stand on until Virgil barged into his room the front of his hoodie and shirt and bangs drenched in water and collapsed (as dramatically as a 19 year old could) on the bed on his back with a groan, muttering something about the faucet in the kitchen wanting to drown him.

  "We are getting pranked." Logan stated "Someone or rather some _ones_ are pranking us." Virgil pushed himself up on his elbows to look at Logan who sat at his desk with a thoughtful expression

  "Something tells me you know who it is..."

  "It's quit simple, and from the data i've gathered it should almost be obvious."

  "So who is it, teach?"

  "Our brothers are the culprits."

  "So... what do we do?"

  "We pay them back of course, I'm going to need your help on this plan, Virgil."

  "I'm on, i'm not gonna let a chance to prank Remy go undone." Virgil said and grinned.

  "Satisfactory." Logan said and one of his rare grins spread on his lips.

 

The planning took a while, but in the end they had a good plan and any thing that could go wrong had been secured and fixed, the plan was bulletproof.

 

The next day started calmly and it wasn't until after dinner that the plan was set in motion.  
From that day forth that day would be known as the day: "the little brother Strikes back" a name Roman made after having witnessed the whole thing.

It started the moment Emile started the TV, Remy lounging on the couch next to Roman who was writing a script to a play they would do at the Theatre.

The screen that appeared was clear but then something happened, a glitch appeared and soon the whole screen turned into the blue screen of death.

  "Emile, what did you do?" Remy asked pushing his sunglasses back.

  "I'm innocent, I only started it!" Emile said confusion clear in his voice as he tried to fix it.

The second thing that happened was the lamp in the roof going out with a pang causing the two oldest men to jolt and stare up at the dark lamp the only light being the blue shine from the TV.

  "Did you two anger a ghost?" Roman asked with a snort, he and walked in on Virgil and Logan fixing the prank and was waiting for the third and last thing to happen.

The blue screen glitched and two symbols appeared, one brain with glasses and a thundercloud with the text "REVENGE" in bold swirly letters, clearly drawn with Virgil's calligraphy, under it and then the screen went out with a hiss and the lamp lit up again as Simpsons theme started playing as the TV turned back to normal.

  "What..." Emile started trying to get his head around what just happened. While Remy was dying from laughter on the couch.

  "HOW IN STARBUCKS DID YOU _HACK_ THE TV LOGAN?!" Remy howled in laughter and it didn't take long before the two younger brothers appeared from the door to the cellar Virgil had a stupid grin on his lips while Logan looked very pleased with himself

  "Tech is tech, it wasn't that hard." Logan stated only making Remy laugh harder, and it didn't take long before Emile joined.


	23. A royal cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay but the others walking in on a cuddle session between virgil and roman. Cue [*thomas voice*] "this is so pure" also, maybe the cuddles were in order bc some angst happened ;)

  “Hey Roman do you have a-” Thomas stopped in the arch to the living room in Romans small but airy apartment, to stare at the scene before him, Roman was lying on his back on the sofa looking at the tv that was playing some boring sit-com but it was the person who was lying on top of Roman that made Thomas pause, Virgil was sleeping in Roman’s arms, head resting under Roman’s jaw as Roman held his arms around him protectively along with the fluffy white blanket with red flowers and golden stars. Roman blinked and looked at Thomas quickly moving his finger to his lips in a ‘shh’ motion, Thomas nodded and moved closer as silently as he could. “Why is Virgil sleeping on you?” he asked gesturing to the youngest.

Roman looked down at Virgil exhaling.

  “He had a panic attack on the way home and Remy were unable to leave work and neither Logan nor Emile were home so he called me and ran here… he calmed down about an hour ago…” Thomas sat down at the foot of the sofa brushing his fingers through Virgil’s bangs

  “Any idea what caused it?”

  “I have a few things i can think of, but i was gonna ask him when he woke up again.” Thomas nodded 

Virgil gave away a sleepy noise and snuggled closer to Roman who sighed in resignation.

  “awww that is just so pure.” Thomas cooed behind his hand as he tried his best to keep quiet 

  “Oh, why are you here Thomas?” Roman asked turning his head to look at the older male.

  “I was gonna ask if you could do some rehearsing with me, but you seem to have your arms full.” Thomas snickered at the end.

  “You are spending to much time with Patton, he’s rubbing of on you.”

  “Dad jokes are gold, and you know it.”

  “Both of you, shut up.” Virgil suddenly grumbled from Romans chest, making the two jolt before laughing. Virgil groaned before pushing himself up from Roman to glower at both of them, similar to a annoyed cat. “Why are you guys always so frigging loud?”

  “Sorry for waking you.” Thomas said with a sheepish smile. Virgil just huffed in return before flopping back onto Roman who wheezed at the sudden weight slamming down on him. Thomas laughed before he moved back towards the hallway. “Text me when you’re free, Roman”

Roman was only able to do a weak thumbs up still trying to get his breath back.


	24. Quiet Space

Remy had walked home with Logan when School ended for the week leaving room for the weekend. Emile had caught up to them on the way home.

Virgil had been dropped of by his parents just before dinner with Remy’s and his own bag of stuff the two would need for the weekend, they would be staying at the Pecani household, since their parents was going away on a business trip.

Virgil had cried when his mother had left, but quickly been consoled by Remy who appeared from the living room in a slight hurry to get to his baby brother, and Virgil had clung to him like a koala, during dinner which was Pizza, and almost the whole evening until he had calmed down enough to dare leave his brothers side.

Logan had quickly disappeared upstairs when dinner was over. and Remy and Emile were currently playing video games on the TV.

 

Logan looked up from his book, there he sat on the window seat, when he heard the door to his room that he had hid away in, being pushed open with a creak, causing the door who had been open a crack to open wider.

Virgil stumbled inside a big colouring book in his arma and a bag of colourful pencils in one hand, the four year old stopped in the open door, looking at Logan with unsure eyes, the sounds of Remy and Emile loudly playing Super Smash Bros downstairs became easier to hear now when the door was open.

  “Salutations Virgil.” the 14 year old said looking up “Why are you here?”

  “’Emy and Em’ too loud…” Virgil mumbled in reply shuffling his socked feet a bit “Can i colour with you?” he asked shyly, almost hiding behind the colouring book. Logan blinked before giving away a shrug.

  “Sure… but close the door, please.” Virgil gave away a small smile and nodded before he walked inside placing the book and bag with pencils on the floor before walking back and grabbing the door handle with some struggles but he managed to close the door. Shutting the noise of Remy cry of betrayal and Emile’s laughter off.

Logan saw how Virgil emptied the bag of pencils on the rug and then opened the book before starting to colour on a picture of a Disney scene, Logan blinked in surprise, he had been ready for there to be wild colour’s outside of the lines in wrong ways but as he watched Virgil colour he noticed how the kid kept inside the lines with great intensity and kept to the original colour the best he could. Logan shrugged before returning his attention to the book.

A comfortable silence fell over them and the only sound was the muted noises from downstairs and the scribble of the crayon against paper and Logan turning a page, and the sound of birds singing outside.

 

  “What you reading?” Virgil suddenly asked, causing Logan to jolt, he had forgotten the kid was there at all after having gotten to absorbed in the book.

  “Oh… it’s a book about space called ‘Pale Blue Dot’ by Carl Sagan from 1994  it’s quite fascinating.”

  “Fasinagaka?” Virgil gave him a confused look

  “ _Fascinating_ , it means it’s interesting.”

  “Oh!” Virgil beamed before returning his interest to the colouring book, but Logan heard how he tried to pronounce the word under his breath. Logan smiled as he started to read again.

Maybe the kid wasn’t as bad as he thought… well… he wasn’t a baby anymore… also he was silent compared to other children Logan had the accident to be around.


	25. Night Travel (Remy’s Lost...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not at all because if the newest short... nuh hu XD

Virgil woke up to his phone buzzing, he reached towards it fumbling slightly before he caught it, seeing that someone was calling him, he was to tired to see who it was.

  “Hmmm… Who is it?” he rasped voice thick with sleep as he rubbed one eye with his free hand

  “ _…Hey… baby brooo…_ ” Remy sheepishly said on the other end of the line. Virgil blinked and sat up

  “What did you do now?” Virgil cast a look at the alarm clock next to bed to see that it was five in the morning. what the hell was Remy doing still out?

  “ _So… I’m lost.._ ” Virgil blinked

what?

  “We’ve lived in this city our whole life?! how did you manage to GET LOST!?  **WHERE ARE YOU?!** ”

  “ _I have like **No**  Idea_” Remy spoke and Virgil heard the sound of a car passing by “… _help..?_ ” Virgil groaned loudly, throwing the blanket of and grabbing his pants and pulled them on with one hand

  “FINE! But you owe me big time for this.” Virgil grumbled as he left his room storming down the stairs and taking the car keys and took on his boots and jacket before leaving the house moving over to Remy’s car.

  “ _Love you._ ” Remy spoke on the other end only causing Virgil to grimace

  “Shut up.” he pressed the speaker and threw the phone onto the passenger seat before he started the car, driving at night left him more relaxed than during the day due to less people being on the road. “So what do you see?” Virgil asked as he started the car and left the driveway.

  “ _Uh… there is a Burger King not far from here and a Domino’s… but like i can’t see any names on the roads…_ ” Remy trailed of

  “Remy.”

  “ _Hm?_ ”

  “Are you wearing your sunglasses right now?” it wasn’t as much as a question as it was a statement.

  “ _Yeah?_ ”

  “TAKE THEM OFF! IT’S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FRIGGING NIGHT YOU MORRON!”

  “ _But aesthetic, Virge, I need to keep up my look._ ” 

Virgil turned the car and drove in the direction the tracker in the car said to go, to many lost walks on Remy’s part had made Virgil install the device in the car.

  “Oh?! So you want to be blind as a bat just in order to look cool? got it.” he said sarcasm dripping from his lips

  “ _Har har, baby brother woke up on the wrong side of the bed i see._ ”

  “And who’s fault it THAT?!” Virgil asked as he stopped at a red light.

  “ _I’m sorry_ Gurl _! But you got to admit Virge that if i didn’t come home like at all you would flip the whole house upside down._ ”

  “Of course i would you idiot.” Virgil grumbled and then sent a look to the screen of the tracker to see that he was just one turn away from where Remy were. “I ‘ll be there in a moment, don’t move.”

  “ _Fine Fine._ ”

Virgil caught sight of him sitting on the pathway next to the road sipping on a drink from Starbucks. Virgil did a quick U-turn to get to his side and rolled down the window.

  “Ride for a complete moron of a older brother has arrived.” he barked out the window as he took his phone and hung up before putting it in his pocked. Remy got to his feet with a cheer before getting into the car.

The moment Remy closed the car door Virgil slapped him upon the back of his head making the sunglasses slip and land in Remy’s lap.

  “Gurl! Watch it!” Remy cried moving one hand to his head as he cradled his sunglasses in the other. Virgil just sent Remy a tired glare before he slapped him on the head again. “Hey hey! Not the hair!”

  “You deserve to be punished!” Virgil growled before he started the long drive home.

  “You are one bossy little brother.” Remy huffed as he crossed his arms.


	26. Lay down and Rest. Right Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay but can we have Remy and Virgil taking care of an exhausted Emile and Logan? the two overwork themselves and need to be taken care of. I love reading this! Keep it up! :D

Remy opened the door to the house Logan and Emile lived in only to huff at the disaster before him, the usual tidy house was a complete mess, papers books and whatnot's was strewn all over the floor expect for on paths that was where the two brothers walked most often.

Remy grabbed his phone and brought up the camera taking a pic before sending it to Virgil who were home alone at the moment.

_**Remy 20:06** : We have a problem gurl. i Need reinforcement._

It didn't take long before he got an answer

_**Virge 20:07** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Be there in a moment._

Remy pocketed his phone again before entering and found the two brother on the couch surround by papers, books and empty plates and seven cups having once held coffee stood on the table.

  "Yikes Gurls, you two need to rest... It's been three days." Remy said in a absolutely done tone, just looking at the two made him exhausted. The shadows under their eyes almost rivalled Virgil's and his own.

  "Don't. Have. Time. **Need. To. Grade. _Finals._** " Logan said in a robotic voice before he chugged coffee directly from a thermos, hands already shaking from the lack of sleep and the caffeine intake, his normally well kept hair a complete mess. Emile wasn't any better, staring blankly at a book about thing Remy didn't even wanna think about without getting a headache, his brown cardigan was wrinkled and his pink tie lost somewhere, his glasses was on top of his head as he blindly reached for his own thermos of coffee.

  "GURLS!" Remy cried letting his messenger bag hit the floor. "It is a Friday! whatever it is you two are doing it can _wait_ one night. In Starbucks name PLEASE STOP WORKING AND  R E S T !"

Remy tried to pry Logan away from his computer when Virgil entered, he stared at everything in shock.

  "I- don't know what to say..."

  "Say nothing, and get Emile to bed. Gurl is about to like pass out at any moment." Remy said finally managing to save whatever progress Logan had made before turning the computer of, only making the teacher whine loudly and reach for the now turned of computer that Remy held high above his head.

  " **Remy.** " Logan growled as he struggled, before he slumped against the other man, whatever energy he had left spent. Remy sent a look to see how Virgil hoisted Emile onto his back with a slight struggle before he began to walk towards the stairs, pushing books and papers away with his feet since none of the brothers had even moved towards the stairs.

  "For constantly telling me rest is important, you sure are a hypocrite Emile." Virgil huffed at the therapist who only gave away a confused noise and a slow blink, clearly out of it from the lack of sleep.

 

After a great struggle the two brothers managed to get the Pecani brothers to bed, Emile was out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow, Logan had struggled in Remy's arms as he was carried up the stairs before just huffing and giving up. Logan succumbed to sleep in mere minutes.

Remy clasped his hands together when he returned to the main floor, Virgil was already gathering the papers on the floor in his arms. Remy sighed and grabbed the dishes and entered the kitchen putting them in the dishwasher before starting it and then returning to the room to gather the books. 

 

Slowly but surely the mess was cleared up until the house was back to the order and cleanness it normally held once more.

 

  "I can't believe they managed to get it this messy in three days..." Virgil grumbled as he wiped the table clean of crumbs and dust.

  "Those two try to look professional, until the finals arrive and Emile has to do some studying again, in order to not fall behind in the knowledge." Remy replied with a chuckle.

  "When do you think they will wake up again?"

  "Hmmmmmm... not until tomorrow."

  "They will probably be very disorientated when they do wake up."

  "Let's make them food and a letter to tell them what happened and stuff?"

  "Uh... sure?" Virgil said "But let's try to not burn down the house."

  "We'll be careful, after all, you're here." Remy said and ruffled Virgil's hair, causing the old teenager to huff.


	27. Group chat shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Remy started a Group Chat will all his closest gurls in it? Could you write a conversation with your brothers hc had a group chat? (I could see Remy being the best 2am conversationalist. But idk who would be crazy enough to stay up with him unless they where in a different time zone.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton =  **Dad  
> **  
>  Roman =  **Theatre Boy™  
> **  
>  Logan =  **Calculator watch  
> **  
>  Emile =  **Steven Universe  
> **  
>  Remy =  **Starbucks™  
> **  
>  Virgil =  **Shadowling  
> **  
>  Deceit =  **Danger Noodle  
> **  
>  Thomas =  **Story Time**

**Starbucks™ >> Dad, Theatre Boy™, Calculator watch, Steven Universe,Shadowling,  Danger Noodle, Story Time**

**Starbucks™** : GURLS! I just thought of the most like amazing thing EVER!

 **Calculator watch:**  Remy it is 2 am it’s late go to bed.

 **Starbucks™** : Booooooooooorriiiiiiiing! 2 am is not late!

 **Calculator watch:**  I’m not gonna justify that with a statement, some of us have work in the morning. Good night.

**Calculator watch is Offline**

**Starbucks™** : Booooooo! boooring! Anyone else up?!

 **Dad** : Remy… don’t you h ve work tomorrowff?

 **Starbucks™** : Not until like 15.

 **Dad** : Go to sleep Remy…

 **Starbucks™** : But it’s so early!!!!!

 **Starbucks™** : Patton?

 **Starbucks™** : Guess he fell asleep…

 **Starbucks™** : DANGER NOODLE! WAKE UP!

 **Danger Noodle** : I will have you know that if you keep this up i will kill you.

 **Starbucks™** : Ah what a lovely proposal XD

 **Danger Noodle** : I hate you so much.

 **Starbucks™** : Aaaaaaaaw, Gurl~

 **Danger Noodle** : NO! SHUT UP! I SAID NOTHING!

 **Steven Universe** : Remy, buddy… please go to sleeeep

 **Starbucks™** : Noooooooooooo it’s booring! i want to tell you all about this thing i just came up with! 

 **Theatre Boy™** : Creativity is my thing! what did you even come up with?

 **Starbucks™** : Oh Roman!

 **Starbucks™** : Okay so the idea is!

 **Starbucks™** : … i’ve forgotten what it was…

 **Theatre Boy™** : By the beard of Zeus… I’m out. Good night.

 **Starbucks™** : :C

 **Story Time** : You know… even if i’m still awake despite everything… i think you need to sleep Remy.

 **Starbucks™** : Noooooooo XC

 **Shadowling** : Remy, Buddy, stop your complaining i can hear you form your room, don’t make me come over there and knock you out.

 **Story Time** : NO! That is the opposite of helpful Virge!

 **Shadowling** : Thomas. One little brother to another. Shut up.

 **Story Time** : Well that wasn’t very nice

 **Shadowlig** : I am tired, and done with life right now, i am gonna make Remy sleep.

 **Starbucks™** : I feel like i should run…

 **Starbucks™** : QNFKWEFLWPFW

 **Shadowling** : Nope..

 **Story Time** : What did i just witness…

 **Shadowling** : Nothing, go to sleep.

 **Story Time** : Oh bother… 

 **Starbucks™** : I was tackled…


	28. yeAAH! Loud Noises!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about Remy steals Virgil's headphones and Virgil finds out and just tackles him, takes them back, and gives him a good scolding for like 5 minutes and Remy's just like I GOT IT OKAY?! NO STEALING BBY BROS HEADPHONES! Then Virgil flinches from the yelling or something and Remy feels bad so they cuddle and watch movies as a peace treaty. Keep up the good work on this.

Where were they? Virgil looked everywhere, he wasn't sure how many times he lifted his pillows to look under them, nor how many times he looked under the bed, hissing at the dust bunnies who might try to fight back as he reached under it patting around with his hand. But still they were nowhere to be found, Virgil already felt the panic crawl at this throat, this whole day had been nothing but stressfull, and he wanted nothing more than to grab his headphones and blast music as loudly as he could and just ignore the rest of the world for the rest of the night.

Emile had told him that finding ways to recharge was good and even if he pointed out the fact that playing music too loud could harm his hearing, he was glad Virgil at least had something to use as an outlet and not bottle everything up until he snapped like a spring coiled to tightly.

But alas the headphones were nowhere to be found.

Virgil had pretty much turned his whole run upside down in his search, making the normally slightly messy bedroom look like a natural disaster had struck.

  "Remy!" Virgil called, stress making his hands shake, he didn't get a reply "REMY!?" Virgil shouted again, enough to make himself cringe at the volume, still not reply.

Virgil left his room squinting at the lights in the hallway as he moved towards Remy's room, he pushed the door open, the room held ho older brother, just the mess Remy was to lazy to clean up. Virgil frowned before he checkend the bathroom, but everything was empty. 

What if Remy went out on one of those nightly strolls again? Virgil thought only to shiver at the very thought, no, god please no, Remy would have told him if he did.

Virgil slowly stumbled down the stairs, everything on the edge of to much.

Then he saw his brother dancing in the living room, to music that came from, Virgil stiffened, his headphones that was on top of Remy's head.

  "[ _I'm in over my head hey but we'll Sleep when we're dead, Ooh Ooh Ooh, I'm in, I'm in over my head hey but we'll Sleep when we're dead La la la la la la la_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4z6NlvNFOxc)" Remy sang only making Virgil's sensitive hearing worse, but it was enough for Virgil to force his body to move and he threw himself at Remy who screamed as the two crashed to the floor. "WHA-" Remy jerked as he headphones were torn from him and he jerked his head back to see how Virgil grabbed them both before climbing of his brother.

  "Don't take my stuff! I've told you countless times to ASK before taking my things!" Virgil shouted, stress and panic making his voice rise loud enough that it almost turned his deaf, he wasn't sure how long he had ranted before Remy sighed

  "OKAY! I GET IT _GURL_! NOT GONNA STEAL YOU'RE HEADPHONES WITHOUT ASKING FIRST!" Remy shouted, causing Virgil to flinch hard enough that his teeth clanked together as he closed his mouth as he took a stiff step back, shoulders hunched up and he felt how his eyes started to burn.

 

Remy stiffened when he saw the tears the suddenly grew in Virgil's eyes before rolling down his baby brothers cheeks, making the smudged eye-shadow turn the clear tears black. and he first now got a good look at his brother, the shaking of his arms and hands, the way his breath were stuttered and it was clear he was not in a good mental place.

A sob broke free from Virgil's teeth and lips, and once the first one escaped others followed.

  "Oh shit, no no no, baby, shhh." Remy whined in a low voice as he moved closer, hunching forward slightly to not tower over his baby brother, he reached forward hesitating, unsure if his touch would be welcomed or not "Can i touch you?" he asked, Virgil gave away a shrug as another sob shook his frame. Remy pulled Virgil close brushing his fingers trough Virgil's hair. "Shhhh, i'm sorry, i'm sorry." Remy murmured as he moved them over to the couch, sitting down and gathering Virgil in his arms. "Tough day?" Remy asked after a while, Virgil gave away a sad noise and nodded, burrowing his head in Remy's neck.

  "I'm- I'm getting-" Virgil took a shaky breath "I'm getting mascara all over your shirt..." he whimpered.

  "Ah hush, it is nothing the washing machine won't be able to clean." Remy said lying down on the couch holding the remote. "Wanna watch the Black Cauldron with me? then we can watch the Nightmare before Christmas and other movies." Virgil shuffled a bit before putting the headphones on and nodded, turning in Remy's arms until he was facing the TV "And maybe order some Pizza? or other junk food?"

  "Pizza is fine..." Virgil said leaning against Remy's chest.

  "Sorry for shouting at you..." Remy mumbled, Virgil smiled slightly.

  "Thanks.." Virgil replied as the movie started.


	29. One  D R A M A T I C  Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I has this kind of relationship with my siblings... Anyway, could you please do a scene where Remy ends up having a nightmare about Virgil getting hurt and having to go make sure his younger brother is ok, only to realize that Virgil and Roman are freaking out over a horror movie they dared each other to watch and now are too afraid to go upstairs?  
> Gosh, that was a mouthful! Sorry! Love your one-shots! ; )

Remy jolted awake sitting up fast enough that he sent his pillow falling to the floor in a thump, he gasped for breath, the nightmare suddenly only a foggy vague memory, but he still felt his heart jack-hammering against his ribs. Remy blinked hard before he opened his eyes again taking in his messy bedroom, before he threw the blanket of and left his room, he just felt the strong urge to make sure his baby brother was okay.

the hallway was dark and silent and Remy moved over to Virgil's door, with a poster for a band he really liked on it along with the bold letters "KNOCK PLEASE" Remy knocked slightly against the door before he pushed it open.

The room was barren, Virgil's bed was empty and next to it the air-mattress and Roman's sleeping bag lied untouched since he placed them there, Miss. Fluffy-bottoms looked back at him from the sleeping bag. Remy blinked before a scram and several loud curses came from down stairs and then Remy remembered that the two younger ones had decided to have a move marathon, and apparently they had gotten into the Horror category from the music that came downstairs.

Remy huffed as he closed the door, did they never learn?

 

He walked down the stairs halfway to see how Roman was clinging to Virgil for dear life as he threw popcorns at the tv-screen, Virgil in turn hid behind the pillow cursing loudly.

  "Gurls what in Starbucks name are you two still doing up?" Remy asked, only to flinch when the two screeched and Roman fell of the couch almost dragging Virgil along with him.

  "Oh! H _iiiii_... Remy..."  Roman said with a sheepish look on his face. Remy walked down the remaining steps of the stairs before he paused the movie, placing his hands on his hips.

  "Why are you like watching the-" Remy turns to the TV to get a better look at it's name "The Changeling at this hour?" Remy asks looking at Virgil "Virge, you don't even like Horror movies, gurl." Remy looked at both of them

  "Roman dared me to!" Virgil defended himself

  "I DID _NAUGHT_!" Roman barked still on the floor "You dared me!"

  "Did not!"

  "Did too!"

Remy sighed moving his hand to his face to rub under his eyes.

  "I like leave you watching Disney and wake up to you both screaming at a horror movie... just go to sleep, i got work tomorrow i'm not awake enough for this." Remy huffs as he gestures at the two.

  "We would... but..." Roman started sharing a look with Virgil "Stairs are scary man"

  "What if a ghost pushes us down and we die?!" Virgil cried. Remy place both hands over his face and groaned

  "Oh by sweet Starbucks, our house isn't haunted so what ghost would just walk around and shove you down the stairs?!" Remy let his arms fall to the sides before he pointed at the two of them "Of to bed with you both." he said and turned of the TV before moving towards the Stairs only to instantly have two still scared boys clinging to them. "Oh bother..." Remy groaned as they started the walk up the stairs.

He looked at the two of them as they had gotten comfortable for the night.

  "Want me to turn on the night light?" Remy asked with a smirk, avoiding the pillow that was hurling towards him. he left the room laughing, but he turned on the fairy lights in the hallway before going to sleep again. Nightmare forgotten.

And if in the morning when Remy got ready for his shift to see how the two youngsters sleeping with the nightlight on, Remy wasn't gonna say a word.


	30. We're FamILY

  “Come on Gurl! Hurry up or we’ll miss Roman’s and Thomas’s Play!” Remy called as he dragged his little brother behind him along the road towards the city’s theatre.

  “We’ve already seen it like a hundrad times, it’s not like we’re gonna miss anything important.” Virgil grumbled as he was dragged along.

  “It’s the final show! Like we got to be there! also we’re all meeting at Patton’s house later to celebrate!”

  “Yay…” Virgil cheered unenthusiastically.

Remy huffed before he grabbed Virgil and pulled him onto his back in a piggy back before he started to run, causing Virgil to scream and cling to him for dear life.

  “ _ **R E M Y !**_ ”

 

The theatre was not as crowded as the previous plays, but there were still enough people for Virgil to grab a hold of Remy’s sleeve to not lose his brother in the crowd. the found Logan and Emile first, the two stood at the edge of the crowd of people, Patton showed up next flour covering his cheek.

  “Patton, you have flour everywhere, what did you do?.” Logan scolded and quickly cleaned away the flour with a handkerchief “Have a snow feast with the kids?” Patton only laughed and shook his head.

  “I was baking some pies for dessert and had to hurry to get here in time and forgot to check if i was clean.”

  “Oh, what type of pies?” Remy asked in interest. pushing his sunglasses down to look over them at Patton who beamed.

  “Oh it’s a surprise, you’re gonna need to eat all the food first.” Patton snickered as Remy pouted.

 

It didn’t take long until the doors opened letting them inside, thanks to both Roman and Thomas had they managed to get seven really good seats.

a murmur filled the theatre as people filled it. the lights turned off and a hush fell over the crowd, as one of the spotlights turned on and a person walked out and began to tell a tale, that the theatre was about.

Patton was smiling brightly and pointed, giving away a hushed cheer of Roman’s and Thomas’s names to the others when they entered the stage, despite all of them having watch the play more than once. Patton was still bouncing in his seat excitedly, only causing Virgil to chuckle there he sat next to the father.

 

*

 

  “I will never understand theatre…” Logan grumbled when one of the actors forgot their line in the third act and started a wave of improvising to occur, it turned out good anyway, and any new watchers were none the wiser on the slip up.

The end of the final act had both Roman and Thomas singing in a duet as the curtains lowered and a roar of applauds filled the theatre, as the stage lights turned on and all the actors walked out to bow and wave and bow some more in thanks, before going rounds of giving their names.

 

Patton cried out in happiness as he threw himself at Roman and Thomas as they waited for them backstage. Causing the two actors to scream before getting caught in Patton’s bone crushing hug

  “You TWO WERE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU TWO SO MUCH!” Patton shouted before he started to cry from all the happy emotions.

  “Uh oh, feelings.” Logan said in slight alarm.

  “Be nice, he get’s exited.” Emile said giving his younger brother a smile.

 

 

*

 

They all gathered at Patton’s house, it was big enough to house all of them, with both a front yard and a back yard, two storied and close to most everything while at the same time being not near any high trafficked arias.

  “Well come on in and let me show you around the ol’ Patton palace!” Patton called as the opened the door. Virgil had just removed his shoes in the lobby when two calls reached his ears and he wasn’t fast enough before he was tacked to the floor by Patton’s two adoptive children.

  “BIG BROTHER VIRGIL!” the two of them cried at the same time, Virgil only wheezed there he lied shell-shocked on the floor. Remy burst out laughing.

  “Well if it isn’t Thing 1 and Thing 2.” he said between chuckles, as the sister and brother let go of Virgil to tackle hug Remy, they were very clearly Patton’s children, even if they weren’t related by blood. Once the two siblings went off to Hug Roman and Thomas, did Remy help Virgil back to his feet before ruffling his hair earning a growl from his baby brother.

The evening was spend eating too much food and dessert. A movie marathon was started, going from the oldest Disney movies to the most recent ones, Roman was not gonna sit around and let Patton’s children not know about the old Disney, nu hu not on his watch. everyone joined in on the well known Disney songs, but Roman was the loudest and everyone was filled with glee when Logan and Virgil joined in on Be our guest.

the two kiddos fell asleep first leaning against Patton’s sides, he held them close with a loving smile on his lips. Virgil was the third to fall asleep, slumping to the side and landing with his head on Remy’s lap, the older brother just chuckled before he started to card his fingers trough Virgil’s hair. Thomas fell asleep next followed by Roman, both tired from the acting.

Logan, Emile, Patton and Remy looked at the sleeping ones with a sigh bust still smiles on their lips. Emile stood up.

  “I’ll be right back.” he said in a hushed tone.

When he returned he was carrying several blankets and quickly placed them over the sleeping youngsters.

  “Look at them, sleeping so soundly.” Patton said voice thick with emotions. “Man i love my kiddos.” Logan opened his mouth to say how illogical that would be but Emile placed a hand over his mouth.

  “The kiddos sure need some good rest.” he said and grinned.


	31. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If its not to much and you have time could you write a oneshot of a time when Remy brought Virgil in for show and tell

The teacher shared a tired look with Remy’s mother who stood at the door with a sheepish smile on her lips. It was the 8th time Remy had brought Virgil to Show and Tell and the teacher didn’t know what to do in order for Remy to bring ANYTHING else but his baby brother. It wasn’t like they could stop the kid form not participating in Show and Tell, that would just be unfair, but something had to be done… the only question was what!?

  “DORKS, NERDS AND IDIOTS!” Remy suddenly called as he stood at the front of the classroom, quickly getting everyone’s attention.

  “You now have our attention Remy.” the teacher said in a calm tone.

  “Today for show and tell i have brought-” Remy started only to be cut off by a snickered whisper of “BB Alert.” causing everyone who heard it to chuckle or snicker Remy pouted at them before he pulled Virgil up from where he stood hiding behind Remy and clinging to his legs.  “My baby brother!” Remy called before he pulled Virgil into his arms, the toddler blinked at the sea of people before turning his head in the opposite direction and try his best to hide in Remy’s shirt.

  “Again?” on of the classmates asked “You’ve brought him for like 100 times!”

  “But he didn’t know how to talk then!” Remy argued giving Virgil a kiss on the temple, causing some of the girls in the class to squeal and go aaawwee, while some of the other children grimaced and made disgusted noises. “Also!” Remy started only to be silenced when Virgil slapped his hand over Remy’s mouth.

  “’emy ’ome.” Virgil grumbled as he looked at Remy before looking at his mother making grabby hands at her.

  “But that’s no fun.” Remy pouted Virgil blew a raspberry at him

  “’OME!” he barked patting his hands on Remy’s cheeks. “I wanna ‘ome!” Their mother quickly sneaked closer before she placed her hand on Remy’s shoulder.

  “Think it’s enough time for Show and Tell today kiddo.” she said and took Virgil from Remy’s arms, the toddler squealed in glee, blowing another raspberry, while Remy just pouted harder and tried the puppy eyes. “Those work on your dad, but not me, honey.” his mother said and ruffled his hair. Remy groaned and huffed clearly not happy, but knew he wouldn’t get his way anyway. Their mother moved over to the teacher as Remy stalked back to his desk and dramatically slumped over the table.

  “You never let me do anything fun!” he grumbled

  “You got to play TV-games until eight o’clock yesterday young man.” his mother said with a smirk.

The kid who sat closest to the door suddenly jolted and stood up on the chair

  “BB ALERT!” they shouted giving Virgil and Remy’s mother enough time to shield Virgil’s ears before the door was thrown open and Emile stood there with the biggest grin on his lips, dressed in Gym clothes and he took a deep breath

  “I LOVE MY YOUNGER BROTHER LOGAN!” he shouted before smiling at the teacher and then closing the door, just as the now familiar sound of Logan letting his head hit the desk echoed thru the classroom

a long suffering groan left him as everyone started to laugh, Virgil blinked before patting his mothers cheek

  “’ome!” he said and pointed at the door to the hallway.

  “Yes, my smal little cinnamon-bun, we’re going home.” she said and kissed Virgil on the forehead. causing the toddler to grin, showing the teeth that was starting to poke out.


	32. Easter is nothing but a joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April fool's day. That's all I need to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SINCE easter and arpil fools are on the very same day!  
> (tho sweden celebrates on the 31th of March and not 1st of april)  
> ANYWAY! here have some egghunts and shenanigans of the brothers and their frineds.

  "Are you sure this is a good idea Patton?" Thomas asked as he helped the father prepare the easter celebration the best he could, by choping vegetables and stirring stuff, what he trusted himself with wihtout rist of destroying the food Patton was curently making with help from both his two kids but also Joan and Talyn.

  "What is a good idea?" Patton asked looking up from the pasta dought he was making giving Thomas a confused look.

  "Well... to have all of us here to celebrate Easter... During april fools of all days, you know how Remy can get, and if he and Virgil get's a prankwar going things will probbably get ugly." Roman shivered as he entered the room, remembering last time he ended up caught in the two siblings pranks.

  "I have finally gotten my hiar free from the green goo." he said as he started to put up some easter decorations in the kitchen, snatching a cuecumber stick from the pile Thomas was chopping before exiting the kitchen to continue decorating the rest of the house.

  "I'm sure everything will work out fine, i warned them not to make any bad pranks or jokes this year, or else they would't get any dessert."

  "And you think that will work?" Joan asked turning to Patton, who was chopping up the newly made pasta and putting it in a pot of boiling water.

  "Well if it don't there is only one thing left to do." Patton said with a smirk, the others shared a unsure look only making Patton smirk bigger.

  "And what is that now... Patton?" Roman asked from the other room.

  "We fight back with the kindest pranks we can make." Patton stated.

 

*

 

It was later when the others arrived, Logan and Emile came first, Emile handed Patton the biggest easter eg everyone ahd ever seen.

  "Happy easter to you and your family, Patton, and let's eat so much candy our tummy's hurts." Patton beamed and quickly moved the gigantic egg into the living room.

  "Thank you guys." Patton said with a smile. "Take some started snacks while we wait for Virgil and Remy." Patton said and gestured to the kitchentable that was filled with several small snakcs, and glasses for drinks. 

  "I'm surprised that neither Virgil or Remy are here, Virgil don't like being late, from previous data he is usually 10 minues early." Logan stated sending a look out the kitchenwindow to the road.

  "I hope nothing happened to them."

  "I'm sure Virgil would have texted us if that was the case."

Patton's daughter looked out the window, snedning a look to the adults who were talking amongs themselves, her brother stood staring wide eyed at the gigantic easter egg. 

 

30 minutes later the sound of a car screeching to a halt outside make her return her attention to the window to see Remy's Lambughini roll up the driveway before stopping. Virgil exited first and from the look on his face he was beyond stressed and anxious, Remy was trying to calm him but seemed to only get snapped at in return.

  "DAD!" she called getting Patton's attention "SAP Alert." she said.

  "1 or 2?"

  "A very big 1..." she looked back to the window and waved at Remy who caught sight of her and waved back.

 

The doorbell rang and Patton hurried over to open the door.

  "Patton! We're so sorry!" Virgil said at once, Remy sighed as they mvoed inside the house, Patton looking at his shadowling with attention "Remy decided to go on a walk for some STUPID reason and got lsot and i had to get him and then the car broke down on the way here and my phone's dead and-" Virgil was barely breathing and near tears, Patton rasied his hands and placed them on Virgil's shoulders.

  "Virgil, breathe." Patton said gently. "I'm not mad, i was just worried for a bit, but you have no reason to apologize." Patton brought Virgil into a hug causing Virgil to stop talking and he just slumped into Patton's hold.

  "The restart button works everytime." Roman whispered to Emile who couldn't help but laugh only ending up choking on his drink causing him to cough and hack before he caught his breath again.

  "Also." Patton said with a smile in his voice, striking his fingers thru the bright pink bangs "I love the new haircolour, Virgil, it really suits you."

  "It's Remy's fault!" Virgil grumbled into Patton's shoulder

  "It's so easy to remove, you just like wash your hair once again, and it will be gone, see, gurl, not a bad prank." Remy said with a grin.

  "I'm so giving you back for this." Virgil grumbled back, only for Remy to chuckle and ruffle his hair.

  "I'm posetive you will, baby bro." and wiht that he left to say hi to the others.

 

*

 

The food had been eaten and curently most of them were resting and digesting the food while having conversations about everything and nothing.

  "GUYS!" Patton suddenly shouted

  "Patton, we are _right_ here." Logan said gesturing at him with his hands.

  "Egg hunt!" Patton called the children cheered and got to thier feet.

  "I've won." Roman said hugging the gigantic egg Emile had brought. "This is mine now." causing everyone to laugh.

  "No, I've hidden 9 eggs out in the backyard. one for each of you, now off and hunt!" Patton said with a grin

  "Wait... what about you?" Virgil asked looking at Patton

  "Oh I don't need one, I got THIS!" he grabbed the gigantic egg and laughed, soon to be followed by the others.

 

The backyard was lying before them like a quest to be conqured. Roman gave away a call of attack before he rushed across the entire garden to the bushes furtest away from the house, the others spread out searching.

It didn't take long before Virgil found the first egg, afte rhim it was Patton's son, then Emile, Logan, Remy and Patton's daughter, and last Roman who gave away a cry of victory as he appeared from a bush covered in dirt and leaves but held the egg like it was gold.

  "VICTORY IS MINE!" he shouted

  "Um, Gurl _no_. My awesome baby brother found the first egg." Remy said and hoised Virgil up in the air causing Virgil to shreech before going stiff as a stick in Remy's hold.

  "Remy! Put me _down_!" Virgil barked once he got his voice back from the shock. Remy only laughed and pulled Virgil into a tight hug.

  "No." was all the older brother said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAP Alert 1 - Stressed, Anxious, Panic  
> SAP Alert 2 - Sad, Anxious, Panic  
> (what is it with me and and all these codewords.)


	33. Big Brother Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick brothers HC idea (if you could make it into a small fic it would make my day!) just like in the movie Ratatouille; Remy is secretly a culinary genius and Emile is kinda a foodie. So sometimes the two will have latenight cooking sessions where it’s kinda a therapy bonding for them.

Remy kicked the door to Emile and Logan’s house open at 6 pm, causing the oldest in the frineds group to schreech and fall of the couch before staring at the doorway, where Remy stood with arms full of snakcs, and several ingredients for diffrent things to use in making food and sweets.

  “Dr. Em!” Remy barked “It’s Big Brother time!” he stoped inot the kitchen and placed the bags on the table before he walked into the living room, looking down at Emile who was still lying sprawled on the floor.

  “Wha- why? what?” Remy helped Emile back to his feet.

  “Gurl! It’s Big bro time, you know what that is!, we haven’t like had any in like months, and i know you need to rant about the ones att your couple theraphy.” Emile opened his mouth “Without mentioning who they are.” Emile closed his mouth again and nodded slightly. 

  “So… what did you have in mind?” Emile asked raising an eyebrow ar Remy behind his glasses. Remy only smirked and tilted his head to look at Emile over his sunglasses.

  “Well, since Logan is like away on a conference and Virgil is staying at Patton’s place, we’re gonna use this free day to make food and then eat all of it! while watching cartoons.” Remy said with a bunche in his steps as he grinned.

  “Oh!“ Emile said a smile growing on his lips, but he yelped when Remy dragged him into the kitchen.

  “Then let’s start making food I’m starving!” Emile laughed and let himself be dragged along.

 

 

*

 

They had started making noodles from cratch when Emile let himself start to ramble and rant about all the people who were at his couple theraphy, mostly he was complaining about those who didn’t wath cartoons, making Rmey give away a dramatic gasp and in a affronted voice whisper “Those heathens.” before both of them started to laugh.

it didn’t take long before the kitchen smelled of all the delicious food. Remy knew how to cook, he was very good at it to, he was jsut very lazy so it didn’t happen all that often. he and Virgil had had some small baking satturdays when Virgil was younger, but when Remy moved away to start Highschool that small stadition stopped. it was first when Virgil moved in with him again that they started it again, but not as often.

Remy looked at Emile who was now loudly ranting about something, hands flying as he wildly gesticulated with his whole body. Remy looked around and grabbed a fist full of flour and threw it at Emile’s face.

Emile spluttered as the flour hit him, before he coughed, a cloud of flour fell ot the floor, colouring his pink tie paler and his brown cardigan white and his pants was powdered in he flour as well, he removed his glasses and shook his head, causing another cload of flour to fall to the floor, while Remy was dying from laughter. only to abrutly stop when Emile threw a handfull of suggar at him. Remy snickered.

  “Gurl, I don’t need any more sugar, i’m already sweet as it is.” Emile snorted in reply and the two laughed again. throwing more stuff at eachother untill a full on food war took place. they panted when the timer to the food started to ring, signaling that the food was done.

  “We’re so gonna need to clean this up, Logan will have my head if we don’t.” Emile laughed while Remy removed the food from the stove.

  “Yeah…. I think we both need to clean up as well.” Remy said with a snicker.

 

 

*

 

Kitchen cleaned, both older brothers newly showered and dressed in fluffy pj’s with two big bowls of noodles in their laps, and a marathon of 90′s cartoons playing on the TV.

  “Remy, why not quit starbucks and become a real chef? i’m sure you could do it.”

  “Nah, to much work, i’m to lazy.” Remy laughed before he sent a look at the oldest “how you feeling? not as much baggage as before?”

  “It’s better, thank you.”

  “Well, even therapists need to like unload shit from time to time.” Emile laughed slightly

  “Yeah…”

 

Logan found them passed out on the cough when he returned the next day, and quickly saved the empty bowls by putting them on the table before he grabbed a plaid and threw it over the two. and turned of the TV that was still playing catoons. Logan nodded at a job wel done before he walked up to his own room to unpack his thigs before changing into his more relaxed clothes and then opened his book and laid down on his bed and started to read.

better make use of the silence before the two extroverts downstairs woke up again.


	34. Little Brother Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this idea of Big Bro Time, so how about one where it’s Logan and Virgil? Say, they’re really good at dancing, any kind, Maybe swing, and the two start goofing off and dancing in the kitchen and they’re really good and Remy and Emile see them and they’re just like ‘holy shit!’? Sorry if this is a lot! Love this!!

 

Remy and Emile had their own time, that they spent together, to unload the stress of work and life by talking shit and watching cartoons and movies, eating food before collapsing to sleep on the couch.

Logan and Virgil had something similar, but not as wild, despite the 10 years difference they were still little brothers and got together to talk shit about their brothers, life and Logan grumbled about his work while Virgil talked shit about school. They were both in the kitchen at Emile and Logan’s place making pastasallad with chicken with other greens.

The radio played some songs in the background. Remy had dragged Emile out on a “date” and neither for the older brothers would return in a while.

Virgil sat on the counter body swaying with the beat as he mouthed along with the words as Logan fixed the chicken as the pasta boiled on the stove.

  “How’s the classes going Virgil?” Logan asked earning a goran in response.

  “Fine, I guess… I haven’t failed yet…” he said sending a look to the boiling water.

  “I do not think you will end up failing this course.” Logan stated giving him a smile. Virgil hummed in return.

The two stilled when a song they never thought they would ever hear again came from the radio

  “ _[Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTOmYRpbjPuM&t=MTMxOTM0ZWJiZTMzMDA2NDc5ZDBiMzBkMjY5ZjJiZmI1NDRjYzA4ZSxuaDg4OGdaeA%3D%3D&b=t%3AQ8JREmANhRjAgH3Qi_4YOA&p=https%3A%2F%2F5am-the-foxing-hour.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172887213046%2Fi-love-this-idea-of-big-bro-time-so-how-about-one&m=1)_ ”

The two shared a look before the radio blared out the chore

  “ _Everybody’s gonna love today, Gonna love today, gonna love today. Everybody’s gonna love today, gonna love today. Anyway you want to, anyway you’ve got to, Love love me, love love me, love love._ ”

There was just no way to stand still. Logan put down the knife and started to sway along with the music, tapping his feet along to the rhythm. Virgil jumped down from the counter and grinned as he started to move along with Logan, a bit more fluid in his movements than the teacher. it didn’t take long before they sang along to the old song as well. Virgil made the radio play louder by turning up the volume and soon the kitchen was drowned in the music, Logan snorted before the two of them danced, stepping on the floor.

They didn’t hear the front door open nor hear Remy and Emile enter. the two older brothers looked up and took of their shoes before peeking into the kitchen. to watch as Logan and Virgil started to move in tandem along with the music, stepping along at the same time, both grinning.

the song faded out followed by another but Virgil moved over to the radio to turn down the volume, he stuttered when Remy gave away a wolf-whistle and hollered as he entered.

  “THAT WAS AMAZING!” he gushed. Emile snickered before he moved inside as well ruffling Logan’s hair.

  “When did you two get back?!” Virgil squeaked, face red in embarrassment.

  “We got back just now, so no worries.” Emile said with a smile.

  “Why did you not tell me you were so good at dancing?” Remy asked as he pulled Virgil into a bear hug, causing Virgil to groan loudly and struggle to get out, before he huffed and hung limply in Remy’s arms.

  “I don’t do it often.” Virgil grumbled


	35. One sick brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I was just getting back to you about my request I would've done it earlier but felt a little shy as I wasn't sure you doing them still So here it is.... Virgil gets a call from Remy or Remy's co-worker (using Remy's phone) asking him to pick him up as the boss is sending him home sick then basically Virgil had to deal with a bratty older brother as Remy gets bratty when sick and bad tempered Virgil read his favourite book to him for 2 hours like their mother used to knowing it helps

Virgil looked up from the book he was studying to look at his phone, Valerie was the one who was calling. that was unusual.

Virgil reached for it and answered.

  “Yes?” he asked.

  “ _Hey Virgil. Are you doing anything important right now?_ ”

  “No? well… studying…”

  “ _Well you see… it’s Remy._ ”

  “What did he do now?”

  “ _He fainted not long ago due to a scorching fever. boss wanted to send him home, but didn’t think he would be able to get home on his own. do you think you could come pick him up?_ ” Virgil closed the book and got up from the couch in the living room before he moved over to get his shoes and jacket

  “I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” he said as he left the house.

  “ _Thank you._ ” Valerie said as she hung up.

 

-

 

Virgil stood before the Starbucks, a few people were inside. he entered and looked around before he caught sight of Valerie, she walked over to him once she helped a customer that was Spanish with the translations on what was in the different drinks.

  “So where is my idiot of a brother?” Virgil asked.

  “He’s in the back room. Follow me.” Valerie lead Virgil along behind the counter and in through the back door and to the room that Remy was in.

 

Remy was lying sprawled on the couch with a plait over him, shivering due to the fever. Virgil walked over and Remy blearily opened his eyes to blink up at his baby brother.

  “Hey. what did we say about going to work and classes with a fever?” Virgil asked.

  “Not to…” Remy mumbled “But i ‘m Okay! they’re just overreacting i can see shit fine!” he argued. Virgil huffed before he with some help from Valerie managed to get Remy into the car so he could take his brother home.

 

-

 

  “Viiirgil!” Remy called from the couch where Virgil had dumped him after they got home before going to get medicine against Remy’s fever. “VIIIIIRGIIIIL!” Remy called again. “VIVI! VIVIVIRGIL!”

  “SHUT UP ALREADY!” Virgil shouted from the bathroom as he got the last thing before he came back to the living room.

He put the things down on the coffee table before he turned to Remy who has confiscated the blanket making himself into a blanket burrito.

Virgil held out the medicine, Remy looked at it before he glared up at Virgil.

  “I aint eating that shit.” Remy huffed looking away. Virgil scowled.

  “You Are gonna eat it, or i’m gonna make you do it.”

the two brothers glared at each other for a long while before Remy grumbled and reached out from the burrito and grabbed the tablets and swallowed them dry before he grimaced and flopped to the side.

  “I hate you.” he huffed

  “Yeah yeah.” Virgil retorted before he left to get a book from the bookshelf. it was one of Remy’s fave books ever since he was little. Virgil held the old worn children's book in his hands a small smile on his lips as  Russell the Sheep by Rob Scotton looked back at him.

Virgil moved back to the couch just as Remy were about to star whining again

He sat down and opened the book and started to read aloud

  “Russell the sheep livid in Frogsbottom Feild.” he started, Remy closed his mouth and just stared at him. “At the end of a long day... night fell and the sheep got ready for bed”

Remy shuffled closer, and Virgil threw one arm over the back of the couch as he held the book in one hand, leaving space open for Remy, but seeming like he was just getting comfortable.

  “Soon all was quiet. except for... Russell. No matter how hard he tried, Russell could not fall asleep.”

Virgil kept reading aloud and smiled a bit when Remy slumped against him, shuffling close. staring at the book’s illustrations with feverish eyes.

Virgil got halfway into the book when he noticed Remy had fallen asleep, the fever slightly lesser thanks to the medicine. Virgil moved his free hand to start to brush his fingers through Remy’s hair.

  “Stupid idiot.” he chuckled as he continued to read aloud until he finished the book and then started the TV on a low volume as Remy snored against his chest


	36. Meeting the Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the brothers au , how did roman and pat react to meeting Emile did it happen like remy? . Also seems as Virgil already knew how did he react to their reaction? (Reactionception) -L

Patton looked like a wreck, his jacket were on backwards and his hair stood in all directions and his glasses was nowhere in sight as he got to the cafe just before lunch. Virgil and Roman blinked at him as he blindly fumbled over to where they sat and slumped onto the couch with a exhausted grunt.

  “Woah… what storm did you walk through, padre?” Roman asked with wide eyes

  “My kid’s alarm didn’t go off, so i had to rush them off to school myself since they missed the buss and i barely had time to fix them their lunches and the things i had planned to do this morning before our meeting time… and i lost my glasses somewhere.” Patton whined.

Virgil dug though his bag before he took out a folder for the second glasses Patton had, Virgil had taken it up on himself to keep them on him at all times, he even had a pair for Logan and Emile.

  “Here, i still have your reserve here.” he said and handed them over to Patton who took them on and sighed in relief.

  “Thank’s kiddo.” Patton said and beamed, finally able to see 100% again.

  “Don’t sweat it…” Virgil mumbled.

  “Okay so do we have any idea what we wanna do for the project?” Patton asked as they started to talk about the work they had to do for the college class.

 

They had been working for a few hours when Logan arrived, surprising the others with company.

  “Salutations.” Logan greeted, making the others look up.

  “Hi Logan!” Patton said with a grin, having fixed his hair to make it less wild. Roman made a greeting sound around his mouthful of the sandwich he gotten for lunch.

  “Who’s your friend?” Roman asked once he swallowed.

  “Oh, this is my brother-”

  “Hello.” Emile said with a beaming smile.

  “Wait, you have a brother?!” Roman gasped as Patton beamed eyes sparkling.

  “Yes? I thought you guys already knew that...” Logan huffed and crossed his arms, but not before fixing his glasses a bit.

  “Now, kiddo, be nice.” Emile chided with a smile before he turned to Virgil. “Hey, Virgil, do you how do.”

  “Good i’m.” Virgil replied with a smile.

  “Wait, you know him?!” Roman asked Virgil in surprise.

  “Well... yeah? he’s my therapist, and my family and the Pecani household did spend a lot of time together, it’s not that weird.” Virgil huffed

  “Still you forgot that we were brothers.” Logan teased with a small smirk.

  “Not my fault! i hadn’t seen you two together in years!” they all laughed at that. before Roman and Patton introduced themselves.

and in the end they got some help from Logan and Emile on their assignment.


	37. The cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an ideas for siblings code requests... simulator how Roman met Emlie and Remy they meet cousin Andy and Andy is like remus( Remy's full name) .... How many times have I had to pull to away from busy roads?! Like we get you have poor impulse control but come on baby cuz..(grabbing Remy by the jacket you certainly are stronger then last time but you need to stop remus.... Virgil won't stop laughing meanwhile

Everyone had gathered in Virgil and Remy’s small apartment for the movie night.

They had gone through 2 movies and 4 bags of popcorn and one pizza when the sound of a bike pulling up on the driveway reached their ears.

  “Are you guys expecting anyone?” Roman asked as he looked at Remy and Virgil who seemed to have a silent conversation with just their eyes.

  “No… we don’t… apart from you all.” Virgil said as he looked at Roman before he looked at the door.

  “I wonder who it is.” Patton said with a smile

  “Maybe someone’s who’s lost?” Logan sighed

  “Or their bike broke down and they need help?” Emile continued

  “It didn’t sound broken…” Virgil said “If anything it sounded like-” Remy paled and then there were a couple of knocks on the door before it was thrown open and a man stood there, dressed in a leather jacket and black hoodie and ripped jeans.

  “WHERE ARE MY IDIOT COUSINS AT?!” The man shouted

  “NOooooooooooooooooooooo” Remy sobbed as he slid down the couch to slump on the floor. “NOT ANDY!”

Virgil snorted before he untangled himself from the limbs and blankets to stumble over to the door.

  “Hey Andy!” he called.

  “There’s my baby cousin!” Andy called as he closed the door behind him and got out of his shoes before walking forward and ruffling Virgil’s hair. “Now where’s the idiot?”

  “ _NOT_ HERE!” Remy barked

making Roman and Patton laugh

  “Now  **that’s**  the biggest lie i’ve ever heard” Dee snorted from the armchair

Andy shook his head with a grin

  “What’s wrong cuz’? don’t you like your cousin?!”

  “No one likes you!” Remy snapped from the floor with a pout.

  “Well i think Virgil’s little hero crush on me would beg to differ.” Andy smirked making Virgil give away a embarrassed squeak.

  “I apologise, but who are you?” Logan asked.

  “Oh i’m sorry.” Andy said before he threw his arm over Virgil’s shoulders “The name’s Andy and I’m these two idiots cousin.” he gestured to Virgil and Remy who stuck out his tongue in return. 

  “Hallo, Salutation, ‘sup. Hi! Greetings!” the others called.

 

After everyone had been introduced Andy found himself joining in on the movie night, but removed his leather jacket first before he sat down next to Remy, confiscating one bowl of chips.


	38. Sick older brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for a sibling code ok so Remy has caught himself a bad flu or tummy bug but is still determined to go to work... the only problem is after what happened in chapter 35 Virgil keeps an extremely close eye on Remy. Virgil notices Remy's lack of appetite and how he keeps clutching his stomach feels Remy's forehead (Which he hates) and says he's calling in sick but Remy isn't having any of it Virgil than says if you're not sick I guess you don't want me to read Russell the sheep that causes Remy to give in and go to bed

Virgil knew something was amiss the moment he came downstairs for breakfast.

It was one of the few times the two brothers started work and classes at the same time, making them do a shared breakfast, bigger than they usually ate when it was just them alone. Remy was usually up before him cooking up some french toast or something else.

But when he got downstairs. Virgil found the kitchen discarded with no sign of life apart from the dishes drying from yesterday.

  “That’s weird…” Virgil mumbled sending a look towards the door to see if Remy’s things were still there, maybe he had gotten a call for a early shift. but no his things were still there. 

Virgil turned and walked up the stairs again, and moved towards Remy’s room.

 

He knocked on the door before he opened it. Peeking into the mess that was Remy’s room, it was shrouded in darkness, the only light the few rays of the morning sun that and slipped between the curtains before the window.

  “Remy?” Virgil asked as he looked to the bed, where his brother still lied under the blanket, curled up to appear more like one rounded lump near the pillows. His phone lied on the floor having most likely fallen down sometime during the night, still charging.

Virgil pushed the door open more only to blink when he didn’t manage to open it more than halfway, he peeked behind it to find a pile of stuff blocking the door. A annoyed look fell over Virgil’s face. he was so, making Remy clean his room someday.

ignoring the chaos, Virgil walked along the open paths that went from the bed to the door, to the dresser and desk. Virgil moved over to the bed and placed his hand on Remy’s shoulder giving him a gentle shake.

A small hitch in his breathing was the only indicator anything happened. Virgil shook his shoulder again making Remy whine and nuzzle into the pillows and pull the blanket tighter around him as he curled up more.

  “Remy.” Virgil said shaking Remy’s shoulder again. a raspy groan left the older brother as he turned his head to glower up at Virgil.

  “Whaaaaaaaat?” he drawled out with a croak. Virgil frowned at him, now when he saw Remy’s face he saw he was pale, but still flushed. Virgil reached over and placed his hand across Remy’s forehead, pushing his slightly damp bangs out of the way. “what are you doing?” Remy grumbled before he tried to bat Virgil’s hand away from his head.

  “You’re hot…” Virgil said with a frown.

  “You know i’m hot, bebs.” Remy hummed, only earning a very done look from Virgil.

  “I meant as in _warm_ , you have a fever, Remy.”

  “Oh….” Remy said slowly pushing himself into a sitting position. “What time is it?”

  “half eight or something.” Virgil said with a shrug. “You are not going to work.” He cut in with a demand.

  “Viiiiiiiiiiiiirgiiiiiiiiiiiil!” Remy whined.

  “You know the rule. No work or classes when having a fever, you were even the one who made it!”

  “Ugh!” Remy huffed letting himself fall back onto the bed. “You still got class tho… have you like eaten anything i can still-”

  “ **Rest.** ” Virgil said as he placed his hand on Remy’s sternum, pushing his brother back onto the bed as he had sat up leaning against his elbows when he was planning to get up to make breakfast. “I only got one class i absolutely have to go on, the others i can skip.” Remy started to make argumentative noises but Virgil continued before he could open his mouth. “Roman and Patton are good at taking notes, and we all share classes today, so i could just ask them for help if i needed. You are a bigger priority right now. so sleep. i will be back in a couple of hours.”

  “Fine.” Remy huffed as he burrowed down deeper into the bed.

 

Virgil placed the phone on the bedside table again and walked over to the door only to halt when Remy called out to him.

  “I made this rule because of you, you know.”

  “I know. and i evoke it onto you as well. There is no escape, if you’re gone away to work despite your fever i will drag you home and ground you.”

  “I’M OLDER THAN YOU!” Remy barked only to end up coughing.

  “I am well aware, and i don’t care.” Virgil said as he closed the door with a laugh.

-

When Virgil returned 3 hours later, it was to the sight of a blanket burrito on the couch and about five cups, four that had previously held green tea and one that still did, standing on the table.

Virgil huffed at the sight before he walked over to find Remy asleep, and the end credits of She-Ra on the TV.

Virgil ruffled Remy’s hair before he gathered the empty cups and carried them off to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher.

Remy was resting, and that was a good thing. Virgil grabbed the remote and sat down on the other side of the couch and went to his own account on Netflix.

the faint snores from Remy and the sound from the opening to The Dragon Prince enough to lull Virgil into a sense of calm, and he smiled slightly as he accepted today as a rather good day, despite Remy’s fever.

**Author's Note:**

> don't hesitate to hit me up with some more prompts on Tumblr ([@5am-the-foxing-hour](https://5am-the-foxing-hour.tumblr.com/))


End file.
